Behind Your Human Eyes - Rewrite
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Lucy is now married to Max. Michael has accepted his vampire life. Sam is nearly eighteen, Max wants him turned. Lucy had a daughter who is coming to live with the vampire family, How will Anna react to it. Anna has a secret, what happens when Max and the boys find out what she is. Also Dwayne finds out Anna is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-writing Behind Your Human eyes, to improve my spelling and grammer. If I make any spelling mistakes, please let me know. I have changed this story so much to make it better for you guys, if you have any ideas, please tell me, I be so happy to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer-** **I don't own The Lost Boys, I wish I had. It's one of my very favourite vampire film, and the first vampire film I watched when I was five. In some chapters there will be some songs, which you may know, I don't own them either. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Behind Your Human Eyes. Re-write.**

 **Prolouge**

 _I can't tell you baby what went wrong_

 _I can't make you feel what you felt_

 _So long ago, I'll let it show_

 _I can't give you back what's been hurt_

 _Heartaches come and go and all that's_

 _left are the words I can't let go_

 _If we take some time to think it over baby_

 _Take some time let me know_

 _If you really wanna go._

 _Don't know what you got till it's gone_

 _Don't know what it is I did so wrong_

 _Now I know what I got_

 _It's just this song_

 _And it ain't easy to get back_

 _Takes so long._

 _I can't feel the things that cause you pain_

 _I can't clear my heart of your love_

 _It falls like rain, ain't the same_

 _I hear you calling far away_

 _Tearing through my soul I just can't_

 _take another day, who's to blame_

 _If we take some time to think it over baby_

 _Take some time let me know_

 _If you really wanna go._

 _Don't know what you got till it's gone_

 _Don't know what it is I did so wrong_

 _Now I know what I got_

 _It's just this song_

 _And it ain't easy to get back_

 _Takes so long._

 _Do you wanna see me begging baby_

 _Can't you give me just one more day_

 _Can't you see my heart's been dragging latley_

 _I've been looking for the words to say._

 _Don't know what you got till it's gone_

 _Don't know what it is I did so wrong_

 _Now I know what I got_

 _It's just this song_

 _And it ain't easy to get back_

 _Takes so long._

The band had finished with the song cover of Cinderella-Don't know what you got (till it's gone). It's true, some people don't know what they have got, till it's is too late in life. My life is like a ticking timb-bomb. Killing unwanted supernatural, what shouldn't be on Earth.

I waited at the bar, of a little club called "Bongo-bongo". I waited for the vampire to come threw the door, to make my kill, to clear the street's of the undead.

The place was dark, walls painted black and violet, with little lights hanging from the ceiling letting little light show, great place for blood suckers to take their meal without anyone noticing. The music was so loud, it vibrated my ear drums, causing them to sting a little.

This was my twenty-sixth time doing hunting job, I'm new but skilled. I'm usually training, but since our last group of hunters had a blood bath with some wolves, so here I am, new hunter on the block ready to kick ass.

My first time killing a vampire, the council was impressed with my skills, and how fast my reflexes was, they put me on hunters job instant. I'm the only woman to make the hunting team, men laugh at me because I'm a woman and young too, but I always leave then saw with them holding there dicks, crying in the corner. No man will ever make me feel weak. The job is simple, kill the vampire, then get paid, simple right.

The vampire what I am after, is a baby vamp, so he will still have his baby fangs, not as strong as older vampires. Twenty years of age, short brown hair, brown eyes, and goes by the name of Scratches. What is it with there shitty nick-names.

"Roberts. Target making his way into the club." The voice came from my ear piece.

"Got it. Thanks Slinky. I will report soon as I kill this blood sucker. Over and out." I said.

"Now ya talking girl. Over and out." Slinky said.

I switched my ear peice off, and hid it inside my bra. People would thing I was playing with my tits. I had to make it look like I was a normal teenager. Looking over to the entrance, Mr vampire strutted his stuff. He was good looking, I had to admit, but too much of a baby face.

"Time for action." I thought.

I cleared my head and thoughts, then blocked out my head so the vampire couldn't read me. Twisting my body facing him, I leaned my back onto the bar. The vampire noticed me. How couldn't he. I wore a shirt black mini skirt and a white top, what was tied up just above my stomache. I looked like a school girl.

I playfully bit my lip, faking to be wanting him. He smiled, showing me his baby teeth. Great I had him hooked. I smiled back, I motioned him to come forward with my finger. His smile grew wider.

In the blink of a human eye, he was right in front of me. His hands were on my hips, stroking my soft skin, I felt sick to my stomache, I couldn't stand a vampire touching me, but it's part of the job, I have to get this finnished.

I had to think fast, so I went in with one option, I kissed him. I could taste the blood in his mouth, I just wanted to be sick. I holded his hand and leading him out of the club, thinking he has just got lucky.

I wanted to kill him in the club, to get it over with. It was to much of a risk to take, humans are not to know about the supernatural, it put more people in danger.

Walking bahind the club, where the music was still playing loud, I was ready to fight. I fake giggled like a girly girl.

"So babe, ready for some fun. I sure am." The vampire said.

"What have you got in mind." I sounded interested, playing with his shirt.

"This."

The vampire changed into his vampire side. His eyes were bright orange, his forhead was all wrinkled bumpy looking, his eyes were more sunken in and his cheek bones were more sharper, like on point.

I pretended to scream, and fake falling back. I bumped into the over sized bum, and seached with my hands, for my sawd, what I placed their earlier. I pretended to cry and shake.

The vampire just laughed at me. He was now stood in front of me. He bent down, ready to bite my neck. As soon as he got close enough...

 _slice_

The vampires head rolled onto the floor. My white shirt was covered in blood. Pushing the body of me, I said the "Lord's Prayer" and took out my flask of holy water. Tipping the water on the vampire, caused his body to buddle steam, them slowly melted. I still had to collect his head, for the council, to prove he is dead, also to burn the vampire in a different location so he can't be brought back.

Turning on my ear peice I spoke to Slinky.

"Vampire dead. Decapitation and holy water to the body." I informed.

"That was fast, ya getting quick girl good job. Okay get ya sexy butt here, and get ya cash." Slinky said in the ear piece.

"Will do. Give Mimi a kill for me." I said.

"Will do Roberts. Great job by the way." With that Slinky cut off.

Time to rest and have an holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna**

As I drive to Santa Carla, the sun was almost up. The road was empty, so I could drive over the speed limit. Five years is a long time been away from your family, now I'm here moving in with Lucy and her husband Max.

In that five years, I finnished my schooling, finishing my GCSE's. After school I did a training course, what Gran'pa paid for. In my five years, I lived with my father Jon, and his new wife Barbara. Barbara she was okay, a little dumb, the best way we got along was to keep out each others way.

Five years ago, Lucy found my father at work. She walked into his office, stood there fully naked my father, Barbara nalked on his desk. He works as a police officer. I watched my mother brake, they broke her heart, ripped our family apart for a while. Barbara was a married woman, with three daughters, with a loving husband.

The divorce proceedings was horrible, Jon got everything leaving Lucy with nothing in her name. We went round house to house, asking if people had anything cleaning, so we could bring in abit of money in. Moving from BNB to BNB was a nightmare, we got kicked out at six in the morning, then waiting till opening time till three in the afternoon.

Spending day's at court, we heard our father say, he wasn't bothered about us kids, he didn't even want us. That hurt us, like ripping out hearts out. So Lucy got the custady of her son's, while I stayed with my father to finish school.

The other reason I stayed was that, I gave information to a friend, putting it into papers, exposing his cheating life. I got a good amount of money, so I sent the money by card to help Lucy out, with money problems.

I came to the sign, what read "Welcome To Santa Carla" in bright orange writing. I stopped the car, looking up to the sky. I grabbed my camera out the back seat of my car, taking some pretty good pictures of the view of the ocean, and the sky. I also took a picture of the "welcome" sign.

I wanted to take these picture's for my kids, in a few years time, Santa Carla might be very different. I was going to walk to my car, till I saw the back of the welcome sign. On the back it was sprayed in red writing "Murder Capital Of The World." I shrugged my shoulders, some one has a scense of humor. I snapped a good couple more pictures for my collection.

 _bump_

I fell flat on my face. I shook my head feeling a little bit dizzy, turning around while sitting on my bum, I pulled my knees up to my chest. Looking down to my boots, there was a red scarf wrapped around my boots. Carefully, unwrapping the scarf making sure I didn't rip it. In my hands the scarf was silk, lovley and soft. There were oil marks and dark red patches staining it. I will have to clean it later. Holding the scarf I noticed I felt relaxed. There was some sort of tug in my chest.

About five mintues later, watching the sun rise, I had to get a move on. I walked back to my BMW. Putting the camera and scarf in the passenger seat, I started the car. I was hungry, I didn't have any breakfast, I was in a rush to leave that hell hole. Pulling over to a 50s styled caf'e, I spotted a pay phone in the corner. Dialing Lucy's house number there was no answer, only rings and answer mechine.

Giving up, I ordered a large cup of coffee with extra cream, also an iced bun to go with it. Waiting for my order, I started looking around. The caf'e had lemon coloured walls, the tiles on the floor were white and black. The table's didn't take much room, the cloth covering the table was white and black palka-dott.

Then I remembered, I felt so stupid. Lucy owned the video store with Max. Sam told me they don't get in till about's half four in the morning, so they sleep most of the day. But that's no excuse for Michael and Sam not to answer the phone. There both grown men, lazy. Well Sam will be nearly eighteen next week, I hope he still likes comic's, I brought him Batman number fourteen. It cost me an arm and a leg. I looked at the clock, shit the time is only seven thirty. God I'm so early.

I drove around for fifteen mintues, following the instructions what Lucy has gave me. Finally I had made it to Max's house. The house was nice, big looking and beautiful decorated in white and cream. The garden was covered in different types of flowers what I don't know the name off. Also, there was a swing hanging from a big willow tree. I could hear sound of a pond, Sam had told me the pond goes all the way round Max's home.

I got out the car, slamming the door a little to hard causing the car window to vibrate. I wince. Sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"Hello." I shouted.

God I sound so timid.

No answer.

"Mom. Its your only daughter." I shouted again.

Still no answer.

"Sam...Mike."

Nothing.

I groaned, stomping my feet like a spoilt child. Opening the gate, it creaked when it closed behind me. Walking slowly towards the house, no one opened the door to welcome me.

What welcomed me was a big white dog. The dog ran at me, barking and snapping it's teeth. I started running back, I was so close to jumping over the gate, the dog bit at my ankles. I screamed in pain when I fell on the floor. The dog started dragging me back to the house, shaking it's head, shreading my skin and bone, they pain was unbearable. I never seen a dog with so much strength.

I used my free leg, kicking the dog in the head. The dog let go, then attacked me again biting my back leg. I never felt the pain this time, I think I was in shock. Blood covered my leg, and the wooden path. The dogs fur was covered in my blood, covered in pink and white patches where my blood has stained.

The dog stopped biting when I heard another growl, great probably the alpha mutt.

"Great. I'm going to become dog food." I thought.

Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I waited for my fate, but nothing came. Slowly opening my eyes, Nanook had the white dog by the throat pinning it down.

I managed to climb over the fence, pain eating away at my bones. Jumping in the car, I pulled my leg on my leg it was awful. Bits of muscle was hanging out, my skin was ripped to shreads, and started to go numb. Teeth marks covering all my leg ankle to knee.

"Great. I good day to wear shorts." I thought.

Starting the car, heading to Santa Carla hospital. Before heading of I opened the car window and shouted...

"Pissing hell hound."


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Sam will be older looking, don't worry his childish, scared side will come out soon. I'm also doing a chapter on Sams transformation into a vampire, so if you have any ideas on that please please tell me :) The next chapter is going to be in two parts, you will be hearing the boys point of view.**

* * *

"Out on the wiley, windy moors

We'd roll and fall in green

You had a temper like my jealousy

Too hot, too greedy

How could you leave me

When I needed tp possess you?

I hated you, I loved you, too.

Bad dreams in the night

They told me I was going to lose the fight,

Leaving behind my wuthering, wuthering

Wuthering heights.

Heathcliff, it's me, your Cathy.

I've come home. I'm so cold

Let me in-a-your window..."

I've been sitting here in the hospital for five hours, still havn't been seen by the doctor. The annoying thing is this song, I don't understand a word, what she is saying.

In those hours, I sat and stared at the four mint green walls in the waiting room. There were holes of plaster missing, and wires hanging out the sockets where the light switch was supposed to be. Isn't a hospital meant to be safe?

There were quite a few people waiting, some got fed up and walked out, only to be called by the doctor a couple of seconds after. Police pushing and carrying people out from a drunken rage, some scaring nurses for drung from the store rooms. Not bothered they be behind bars for a couple of days.

I was about to drop to sleep, when a door was pushed open with force cracking the plaster with the door handle. Two men in white suits pushing an old man in a wheel chair, strapped in by the chest and wrists. The old man looked to be from the streets, dirty cloths sizes to small. His hair was grey, with mudd stuck to his ends. His skin was dry, chapped and some infection on a few cuts. The old man's nails were embeded with dirt, and old dry skin.

The old man was shouting something like "flying," then something like "Nosferatu." Some people laughed, mocking the old man. The men in white siuts were laughing along, not caring for the elderly. We all knew where the old man was heading off too.

"Santa Carla is becoming a very interesting place." I thought.

While I'm sitting here, I might as well tell you about me.

My name is Anna Emerson. My friends call me Ivy. The name stuck when I dressed up as Poison Ivy from Batman. I'm nineteen years of age, also the middle child. Michael is twenty-three, and Sam will be eighteen next week, time flys by.

My hobbies are kick boxing, art, music, reading and dancing. I know it sounds boring, but who cares. I'm still young, so I spend my day and nights like it's my last, life is too short to worry.

My relationship is zero. I have dated boys in the past, but it was proven they wanted me for one thing. That ended up explaining to their parents why they had a black eye. My first real boyfriend Aarron Christopher Tate. He had blond hair, and brown eyes, he was captine of the football team. I was ready to loose the most precious thing in life, my vaginity, then he used me. I was crushed.

After he used me, he started dating the head cheerleader Chloe Hearloid. He only wanted her for sex and her money. Her father was a very respected lawyer, and loaded with cash. When Michael found out, he did the big brother act, kicked the shit out o Aarron, and put him in hospital with three broken ribs, and a broken nose. Goooo Mike.

Music, I like a mixture of stuff. Heavy metal, rock, I also like Adam and the Ants, Ultra Vox, Eurythmics and David Bowie. I can't go a day without listening to music.

One of my best things to do to pass the time is to read. My Gran'pa used to tell us monster stories, Michael used to get so scared and wet the bed. Sam would sleep with Lucy and Jon. I just used to laugh, I like been scared in some sort of ways.

I have read books from Witches, Vampires and Werewolves. Also, i'm into my Greek Mythology, learing about the Underworld. At the moment i'm learning about the Salem Witch Trials.

See nothing special about me. I have a boring none-existence teenage life. Hope I will make new friends, I am also going to start dating again. Maybe get into some trouble, starting fights.

 **4 Hours Later**

By the time I got out of hospital, I was patched up. I had a couple of injections given, to make sure the dog hasn't given me anything deadly. Also, I had a course of anti-biotics to help the infection clear up, that will be no drinking for a week, also some clean bandages.

I hoped into my BMW, checking the time it was 5:15pm where had the time gone while I was having fun. Starting the car I headed back to Max's house. I hope that Hell Hound isn't there, or I will be explaining to the family why the dog has a bullet in it's head.

I would of been at Max's ages ago but the place was packed. The traffic was awful. I beeped my car horn in frustration. Clicking the car stereo on the doors was playing.

"People are strange when you're a stranger

Faces are ugly when you're alone

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven when you're down.

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers your name

When you're strange

When you're strange

When you're strange..."

I did notice, people in Santa Carla were strange. Woman walking around in nothing but their bakini, carrying their surf boards. Most women's body was covered in tattoos. Men wearing tight neon gym shorts. There were a few teens wearing neon coloured hair, strange hair styles. I spotted a girl, she was licking a rat and the lad next to her was laughing. Gross. Men wearing thick black leather jackets and pants, in this weather i'm pretty sure they would melt. In the summer temperatures would reach 70F/21C. Last year the temperatures spiked upto 80F hottest day of the year, Lucky winter weather isn't that bad, lucky it isn't cold, I hate the cold.

Finally I reached Max's house. The light's were on because it was close to getting dark. Slamming my car door shut and locking it behind me, I stared at the house. It just reminded me of nightmare on elm street, waiting for my doom. I whisled for the dogs but nothing, no barking, only silence.

"Here I go. Round two." I muttered to my self.

Opening the gate, leaving my belongings in the car. I walked slowly up the garden bridge. I searched for the dogs but nothing, they was no-where in sight. I took a sigh in relief, knocking on the door loud as I could waiting for someone to answer.

I heared heavy footsteps, on the otherside of the door. The lock clicked, then slowly opened. Sam blinked a couple of times before he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Anna. I've missed you." Sam mumbled into my shoulders.

I laughed and hugged my baby brother tighter.

"I missed ya too, how ya been." I sobbed into happiness.

"I'm good. I got a job shaping surf-boards with Edgar Frog." Sam said.

Sam isn't little anymore. Five years ago, Sam never hit puberty, he had some what girly voice, not it was rough man like. He never had that teen body, it was build with muscle. He even had a very dark tan. We once stood at same height, now he was towering over me. His old hair style was gone, he never had blonde hair. It was short and spiky, coloured dark brown. God he is so grown up, I have missed every bit of it.

Sam led me threw the house. All the down stairs walls were pained white. The floor boards were a dark brown. On the walls there were Victorian styled paintings of old fashioned men and women, the pictures were painted in dark colours, old Gothic style.

The sofa was your typical style three-piece-sweet. The colour was dark red, matching the rug on the floor. There was a TV in the corner, with hundreds of video's in alphabetical order, OCD like.

"What have you done to your leg." Sam asked.

"Oh. I arrived this morning. There was a white dog outside and it attacked me." I snapped.

Sam winced.

Sorry." I appologised.

"It's okay continue." Sam said.

"If Nanook wasn't there, I would be dog food." I said.

"God that the second time Thorn has done that. Remember when I fang you and said a white dog attacked mom." Sam said.

I nodded my head.

"That was Thorn. He is a very well trained guard-dog." Sam said.

I nodded my head.

"Who's down stairs." A man shouted.

"Anna." Sam shouted.

All of a sudden, there were foot steps rushing down stairs. Lucy ran into the living room, hugged me so tight, I nearly stopped breathing.

"Anna. Thank stars you are okay." Lucy said.

Thank the what. Is mom talking like Gran'pa, crazy talk. Every since mom has married Max her words are strange, her sentences are weird too.

"I'm okay mom. How are you." I asked mom.

"Great dear. Just happy you are here. I've missed you." Lucy said.

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. Great i'm crying.

"Why are you crying dear." Lucy asked.

"I just missed you thats all. Great i'm crying like a girl." I said, then wiping my tears away.

"You are a girl." Sam said.

I burst out laughing.

"No a girly girl." I said.

Sam always knew how to make me laugh to cheer me up.

I looked at Lucy, she hasn't changed one bit. Her face looked to be glowing, fresher looking the last time I saw her. Her blue eyes looked brighter and full of life. Her hair was now a light ash blonde. She wore a cream long skirt, with flowers at the bottom and a lilac t-shirt with a thin white cardigan. She wore white sandles, with flowers patterns on the heel. One thing I missed what moms smile, cuddle and having a mom around.

Someone cleared their throat, there was a geeky looking man standing at the door. His hair was chestnut brown, chopy style. His glasses were to big for his face. He wore a brown suit, with a yellow shirt underneath. He also wore a baseball cap on.

He looked nice, but I had very bad vibes. Like he was hidding a very dark secret.

Lucy cleared her throat.

"Max. This is my daughter Anna. Anna this is my husband Max." Lucy introduced.

Instead of a hand shake, like a normel person would. He pulled me into a hug. I raised my eyebrows to Lucy and Sam, they just stood there smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you Anna. I'v always wanted a daughter of my own." Max said.

"Oh...thats...nice" I managed to say.

Well Sam, why don't you take Anna to the board walk, while I help your mother with dinner." Max said.

"Okay." Sam replied.

"Also, my son's will be here too." Max said.

With that we went to the board walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1**

* * *

We arrived at the board walk in a short space of time. The atmosphere was way different than earlier in the afternoon. The board walk was more alive and wild, just the way I liked it. There were more people with different coloured hair and funky hair styles. People setting up tables outside, charging half price for ear piercings and tattoos, not bothering if it not a sterilised area.

I noticed some teenagers drinking, not worrying about the consiquences of the law. Some girl's were crying, from the amount of alcohol in their system. Some people were been sick in nearly every corner. Couple of people booked taxi's, to take their drunken friends home.

I could smell weed lingering in the air, making me feel a little bit sick, not because the smell, because it was mixed with something else. People were chilling out on the floor, not bothered if they get killed by a car, some were laughing at nothing. Young teen's smoking weed, eating so much food I thought they were going to be sick.

The lights were amazing, shining so bright like lasers lighting up the sky with neon colours. The fair rides were cool, come old, some new. The carousel was my favourite ride of all, bringing back memories when we were all kids.

We were walking around, Sam showing me some pretty cool cloths shops. Then I heard loud music. A smile crept on my face. Five years ago I would sneek Sam into clubs, to watch unsigned bands play. We were having such a good time, we would come home early hours in the morning, Lucy would be waiting for us. She had a face like thunder, and ground us for a month.

The closer we got to the music, the more exited I got. Music is my life. The area was full of rocker looking people all ages and sizes. Women sitting on people shoulders flashing there boobs, men would head bang like it's some sort of talent. Kids dancing, doing some sort of shuffle with their feet.

"Pretty cool, huh." Sam shouted over the music.

"It's amazing. Do they do gigs every night." I shouted to Sam.

"No. Only on Wednesday's and Saturday nights. They do auditions on mondays." Sam said.

I nodded my head.

A song started playing, I screamed with joy, making Sam jump.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me an heart attack." Sam shouted.

I laughed.

"Sorry mom." I said.

Sam smiled.

"But this song." I squealed in exitment.

"Wake me up in the morning glory

Can't get straight your lies are stories

How do you mark your territory." I sang along to Motley Crue - Sick Love Song.

Sam shook his head in embarrasment. I carried on singing to the song, jumping up and down to the beat. Not caring if my leg was in pain.

"This could be your

Sick love song

This could be your

Sign that things are going wrong

This could be your

Sick love song

Sick love song

Sick love song..." Me and Sam shouted along to the song.

Me and Sam both jumped of fright at the same time. We both felt a tap on our shoulders. We turned around and come face to face with Twisted Sister look-alike. He had dirty long bed head, big green eyes and a goofy smile. He wore a black dinner jacket, with loads of chains, and safety pins all over, he wore a band t-shirt, but the writing had come of so I never know what the band was. His cream trousers were dirty, and he wore knee high biker boots.

"Sorry to spoil ya fun kids. Sam, mom said dinner will be ready soon, that Anna is over for dinner." The lad said.

He never said anything else, he just walked away.

"Who is that." I asked.

"One of Max's sons." Sam replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2**

* * *

 **Dwayne**

 _"Dwayne, come and find me." A female voice whispered to me through the cave._

 _"I am pumpkin." I replied in a whisper._

 _I heard the girl giggle._

 _I followed her sweet rose scent, leading deep into the cave, to the swimming area where bit of the ocean was. Her scent got stronger, and stronger every step I took. I could smell her blood and pheramones, making me want to taste her blood. My mate, the girl who made my heart start beating and showing me feeling that I never had. I felt like human, when I was near her, not a care in the world. I stopped, when I saw her swimming naked in the ocean._

 _The water covering her body, make her skin look more white, I wanted to touch her but scared that she would break like a delicate porcelain doll. She stopped swimming, and turned around to face me. I nearly stopped breathing. Moon casting a glow, making her green eyes shine bright, her eye-lashes created shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were deep red colour, full looking I wish I could bite, white kissing her. The girl started swimming towards me, I knelt down while she lifted herself up by putting her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine. I leaned down to kiss her, to taste her soft lips..._

My eyes snapped open, I knew something was different that my dream had changed. In the other repeated dreams, all I can hear is her voice, I never has saw her until now. By the time I reach the ocean area she is gone, leaving the scent of roses and rain forest. Why has my dream changed?

The girl in the dream, I have seen before. Not from the board walk, if I had she be here with me right now...but where had I seen her face? That had left me thinking. I will have to ask Marko, to go into my thoughts, and draw her face. Also, I will have to ask Max or David if they have seen her or know of her.

I dropped from the pole, leaving my four brothers to sleep. Walking into the main part of the cave, Starr and Laddie were still asleep. Sitting across from the make-shift bed, onto the moth eaten sofa I started to read Dorian Grey. The book was the very first edition, the writing were worne and couldn't been seen anymore. Little after a while the boys finally woke up. David looked at Starr and smirked.

"STARR." David shouted.

Starr shot up with fright, she looked around then her eyes landed on us. Paul and Marko were sniggering. By the way she looked at us, we could tell she hated us. We wanted her gone, but the way to get Michael to feed was by letting the bitch stay.

Laddie lazy walked to me and sat on my lap, he rested his head on my shoulders and drifted back to sleep. Laddie is not an half vampire anymore, he killed a homeless boy on the beach just to make the pain stop. David was happy, Starr was screaming at us blue in the face. She was calling us monsters, and saying it is our fault he is a monster. She was making Laddie cry, the only way to shut the bitch up that David back-handed her to knock her out.

"Dwayne. What's wrong." David asked.

"My dream changed." I said.

"Hmmm. You're mate is close." David said.

"How do you..." I was cut of by Paul.

"When your mate is far away, your dream repeats it self. When your mate is close, it will change. Remember what Max said when he found Lucy, His dream changed and he knew what she looked like." Paul finnished explaining.

David laughed.

"What." Paul asked David.

David shrugged his shoulders.

"Paul, you have a brain in there, to remember that. I completely fegot." Marko joked.

"Hay. My dope hasn't killed my brain cells. I still have brains and pretty smart too." Paul said and beaming with happiness.

"Yea only in ya pants bud." I said.

"Damn right." Paul said and chicking his fingers.

We all laughed at him.

* * *

We drove to the board walk in our usual manner. People moving out of our way, not making eye contact. Parking in our spot, we sat there watching people like hawks. I was hungry, I havn't fed in three nights. I looked at little Laddie, he was rubbing his throat, Paul and Marko was soothing the little chap.

I looked around, then I saw Sam. He was talking to a blonde hair chick. The girl was wearing denim shorts, and a denim sleeveless jacket with boots. I could smell blood coming threw the bandage she was waering on her leg. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, it was driving me mad. The girl was very small, she would be the hight of my chest, probably 4ft9. But she has muscle and very good curves in the right places. I couldn't see what she looked like at front, she had her back facing me, not that I'm complaining, she has a nice butt. Her scent was mixed with rain rorest, coconuts and roses.

Sam was laughing and joking around. Some boys whistled at her, and cat calling. Sam put his arm around her shoulders to protect her. I wanted to kill the boys for looking at her, I wanted to till Sam for touching her. He shouldn't touch her, she is mine, mine to take, mine to have, mine to protect.

I got of my bike and followed Sam to the concert. The place was packed with humans, the smell of blood mixed together was making me loose control. I watched Sam talk to the girl, by the looks of it, Sam pushed a couple of boys away from the girl, the boys stopped laughing when they saw me and backed away. Way was Sam so protective over her?

Remembering back, five years ago Sam was a different boy. He was skinny, his hair was pretty camp looking and he had such a girly voice. That day when he and the Frog brothers come into our cave, tried to kill Marko he was our vampire side. He was scared shitless of us, hiding in his room.

Year after, Lucy and Max married. Sam moved into Max's house, while his gran'pa was now married to the widow Jhonson. At first David would push Sam about, and scare the kid, till the day Sam had enough he punched David in the face and broke his nose. We thought David was going to end Sam's life, but David burst out laughing and tapped Sam on the shoulder. After the punch and broken nose, Sam and David got along fine.

Sam also got along with Marko and Paul, they would push each other about and pulling pranks to see who gets the high score. Sam would come to me if he needed someone to talk to. He is a good kid.

Sam and Michael don't hardley talk to each other. When they do talk, it's Starr this and Starr that, it's starting to do all our heads in. When Sam got beaten up by a couple of bikers, you would think Michael would of helped, by comforting his brother, but noooo he went back to see Starr. We were all pissed off. How can a brother choose a girl over family, you tell me that one? In the end the bikers never caused Sam trouble, we did a cleaning act. Marko liked Sam's cuts and brusis, so Lucy and Max wouldn't find out.

We get along with Sam more than Michael. Sam knows how to take a joke, Michael on the other hand would kick off and sulk, I swear down he is turning more like her every second.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girl started screaming, she made Sam jump. The song come on "Sick love song" and the girl started singing. Sam looked to be embarrassed at first, then he started singing along.

Paul stood beside me, with a goofy grin.

"Max said we have to go to his for dinner. Lucy's daughter has arrived and wants to introduce her to us. Plus I gotta tell Sam before he comes home late and Lucy will have a face like thunder." Paul said.

"You get something to eat. Your looking at the girl like ya gonna eat her." Paul joked.

I nodded my head. I watched Paul heading towards Sam. I saw one boy who was causing Sam trouble. I followed him behind Max's video store, he was taking a leek. I attacked, gulped his blood like it was the last thing on Earth to survive. I cleaned my self up and headed to the house with the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anne**

We arrived at Max's house in time. We saw Max and Lucy sitting on the bench near the pond. The dogs started barking, I grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Thorn stop that." Max shouted.

Thorn stopped barking and went to lay down next to Max's feet.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen. Sam take Anna to her room." Lucy said.

"Make that thirty dear. I'm sure Anna would like to freshen up and change of cloths." Max said to Lucy.

"Your right." Lucy said to Max.

"Thankyou." I said.

"No problem Anna." Max said.

I turned around and walked to my car.

"What you doing." Sam asked.

"Getting my stuff out the car, could you please help me." I begged.

"Do I have to." He moaned.

"If you doooo, you can have your birthday present earlyyyy." I sang.

"Okay."

After carrying three big sports bags and two large suitcases, they were finally in my room. Sitting on the bed, I burst out laughing while Sam tried to catch his breath.

"Is...that...all you...got." Sam struggled to talk.

"No. Some are getting delivered this week."

Opening the pink suitcase, I threw my cloths on the bed. I started looking threw a black box with my memories and photo's in. Slinky had put the comic into a cardboard box so it would not get ruined on the jeourny. I finally found it.

"Happy birthdayyyyyy." I sang and passed him the box.

Sam smiled, he opened his present. He looked like he was about to cry. He stood up and cuddled me and spun me around.

"Where did you get this." Sam said with excitment.

"Oh I got it just before some were...before the new comic shop opened back in Phoenix was robbed.

"Thankyou." Sam said.

"No problem. Now shoo I'm going to freshen up." I said.

Pushing Sam out my room, while he was laughing.

Looking around my new bedroom it was very plain. The walls were white, the carpets were cream, just plain boring. The bathroom was the same, White. Only thing I was happy about was that I didn't need to buy some shampoo and soaps. They were placed in the corner of the bath. The toothpast and brush was on the sink, and other beauty products were on the shelves.

I quickly washed my body, leaving my hair dry. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I just couldn't be bothered to apply makeup, I was to tired. I could smell chicken in the oven, making my belly growl.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be where Max askes Lucy when to change Sam and Anna. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy was in the kitchen serving chicken out onto plates. Max comes in with a smile on his face. Lucy smiled back. Max wrapped his arms around Lucy's hips so his hands were rested on her belly. He softly placed a kiss on her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"My dear. We need to talk." Max said.

"What about." Lucy replied.

"Well Sam is almost eighteen, so I was thinking about turning him early. I'm pretty sure the boy is ready." Max said.

"What about Anna." Lucy asked with concern for her only daughter.

"We turn her too dear." Max said softly.

"But when. I don't want Sam making Anna his first kill." Lucy panniked.

"We do it at the same time. Sam will turn more fast than a be in pain for sure, but woman have a thing where they can take more pain than the male." Max soothed Lucy.

He knew she would worry when the time came.

Lucy was dreading the day her children would be turned. Did he have to turn her children at such a young age. Sam was her little boy, her baby. She wasn't ready to let him go, he is still to young in her eyes.

Anna was worried. She was scared if she never make her first kill like Starr. She was worried if her daughter didn't feed she would loose her forever. Women were so attached to their emotions. What would happen if Anna would run away, or plan on revenge. Lucy knew she couldn't protect her children for ever, she knew she had to let them go into the world. To be grown adults.

She remembered when Michael was first turned by Max. She couldn't see her son go through so much pain, locking him in his room everynight so he won't hurt anyone. At the time, Lucy felt worthless, weak and a failar of a mother. Hearing Michael scream night after night broke her heart. One night Max put his blood into Lucy's black coffee. She hated him at first, then couldn't take it anymore and finaly gave into him. Now she had grown to love him.

"Whan are you planning to turn them." I asked Max.

"Soon dear. Just let Anna settle in first. We will be one perfect happy family." Max said hugging his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dwayne**

We got to Max's in time. We all walked threw the door and walked into the living room. Sam was watching MTV.

"Hay bud, Hows it goin." Paul said.

"Okay. Oh you don't have to get me batman number forteen, Anna already got it me." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Kids and their comic's." David said.

"I'm not a kid." Sam shot back, his nose scrunched up.

"I'm older than you all, so you are." David replied.

Sam smiled at him.

"Okay okay you win." Sam give up.

I could smell the cooked chicken, but I could smell something else, it was rain forest and Roses.

"What's up." Marko asked.

"That smell." I replied.

"Yes it's called chicken." Marko joked.

"No. Rain forset and roses." I replied.

Marko looked at me confused. He sniffed the air.

"All I can smell is food and someone else.

I heard one of the bedroom doors open and footsteps making there way down stairs. The foot steps stopped, then headed towards us. As the foot steps come close, the more tighter my chest got, the more my heart pulled.

Then it was like time has froze, my mate was Lucy's daughter Anna.

 **Anna**

I walked into the living room, my heart had like a tug begging me to move closer. I saw Sam sitting on the sofa and I went to sit next to him, unknown about the four people.

Someone cleared their throats, I whipped my head towards the noise. In the living room were three hot men. They never said anything to me, only making eye contact towards me, then back to each other like having a mind convosation with each other, thats when it hit me...vampires.

I looked at the first vampire, he had platinum blonde hair, styled into a mullet. He wore black cloths from head to toe, and wore a heavy trench coat. He looked to be the leader of the group, he wore a evil smirk, and he was trying to intimidate me.

The second vampire had an amazing patched jacket in all styles and pictures. His hair was dark blonde and curly. His white shirt was ripped at the bottom, showing his stomach. He wore black chaps over his jeans. He smiled bahind his gloved hand. Probably hiding his fangs.

Third vampire, I had already seen before. Twisted sister look alike. Only thing was different, was his leather jacket and fishnet top.

The last vampire, I nealy stopped breathing. He was tanned, looked to be some sort of Native American. His hair was dark brown, long and straight. He wore a leather jacket with no shirt underneath, showing his abs and pecks. He was very attractive.

"Wait. What I'm I thinking.

I was about to say something till Lucy shouted us for dinner.

"Great hope it's not me" I thought.

 **Dinner with the vamps**

We sat around the table in complete silence. I was sitting in the middle with Sam to my left and Native vamp on my right. How close he sat, his skin was cold and giving me the chills. The other vampires were sitting across from me, Twisted sister facing Sam, Platinum facing me and baby face facing the Native. Lucy and Max was sitting at both ends of the table facing each other. Where was Michael?

"So Anna, Lucy tells me you passed your GCSEs with flying colours. What are your plans for the future" Max asked.

"What was this twenty questions" I thought.

I was going to come back with a smart comment, but I was in Max's house so I didn't want to be rude, infront of the undead dinner guests.

"I don't know to be honest. But I will be looking for work in the morning to pay my way." I replied.

"You can come to the comic book shop with me" Sam said.

"Sure." I replied. Sam continued eating.

"Nonsense. You don't have to get a job, we have plenty of money. Isn't that right honey." Max asked mom.

"Sure is dear." Lucy replied.

"What the fuck is everyone on." I thought.

"I just like to keep my self busy." I replied.

"Boyyss. Did you introduce your selves to Anna." Max asked.

The boys never said anything, just looked at me.

"Okay I will shall I...This is Paul." Max pointed to Twisted sister.

"David." Platinum blonde.

"Marko." Baby face.

"And finally Dwayne." The Native American.

I didn't want to talk to them. I just nodded my head.

"Mom. Where is Mike." I asked.

Sam stopped eating.

"He is...um at work dear. He said he see you tomorrow." Lucy replied.

Why was my own mother lying to me.

"Can I ask one more question." I asked.

"Sure." Max said.

"Why do you allow vampires into your home..." I spat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say thankyou to Lostboyfan8797 and other guest's for good comments and reviewing my fanfic :) Also, some guest's comments are harsh. First Sam isn't flirting, he is protecting his sister, second I'm 4ft9 and happy at been small. Last time people made harsh comments about my spelling and grammer, so I re-write this story to make it better, And I don't care if my story is cheesy. Thankyou for the guest who said that :)**

 **Sorry people if you had to read that, I just wanted to clear the air a little bit. I have asked people to help me out here, and they have done a great job so thankyou very much :) Hope you enjoy this chapter ")**

* * *

"Oh yea one more thing. Why are we having dinner with vampires." I blurted out.

Everyone around the table stopped eating, it was like time had frozen. Everyone looked up from their food, to look at me gobsmacked. I looked at my mother dead in the eye, not breaking contact while I lifted my eyebrows.

By the looks on my mothers face, she held a blank expression. One thing I did notice was that she never showed that much emotion. She broke her eye contact, the looked to Max.

"For the love of God, I don't believe this...Your a vampire, my own fucking mother a dirty blood sucker." I snapped at her.

"I.I don't know what your talking about." My mother shot back.

I slammed my hands on the table, stood up fast knocking the chair behind me on the floor.

Why the fuck was my own mother lying, I couldn't stand family lies.

"Don't...lie..to me. I can tell when you lie, your left eye brown twitches when you lie." I spat.

I was angry, I wanted the truth once and for all.

"Anna sit down. Your in my house, show your mother some respect." Max shouted.

"I don't respect no one, not even the undead. I hunt them, kill your fucking family." I gritted my teeth while I snapped at max.

 _Smack_

I was smacked across the table, hit the wall hard and knocking the paintings of with me. I landed with a thud. Not thinking about the pain, I sat up and stretched my neck.

I burst out laughing.

"So I take it your the master of the city, the head of these...leeches." I spat.

Max removed his glasses and started to clean them. I stood up and stretched my body, looking Max in the eye. I will show him not to piss of a hunter.

"You're absolutely right Anna. Lucy my dear, you have a smart daughter." Max spoke to my mother mocking me.

"Don't fucking test my patience." I thought.

"Hunter. When did you become a hunter." Sam asked.

"When out cousin Emma died." Ireplied.

"What. You was a hunter while I was still with him." Lucy sounded shocked.

"Yes. Think mother dearest, how many times you washed vampire blood out of my cloths, and you never noticed. How does it feel to have a hunter for a daughter...ohhhh what will other vampires think that the great head vampire of Santa Carla is married a woman, who's daughter is a hunter." I joked.

I heared growls from the other vampires.

"Emma was killed by vampires." Sam asked.

"Yessss. Remember on my twelth birthday me and Emma went ice skating. We were having so much fun, till a woman, with fangs and orange eyes, accused us for killing her mate. She attacked Emma first. Only thing I could do was protect my self, I took of my ice skating boot and cut of that bitchs head. I do it again if I have too." I sniggered at the memory.

"Emma's body was never found." Lucy said.

"Gran'pa and Billy Frog helped me there. As soon as the bitch was dead, they came in. They seen the vampires body on the floor, the team was so impressed, gran'pa payed for me to train."

The room was silence. I could tell they all wanted me dead, only the dark haired one looked like he felt sorry for me. His eyes showed a little emotion.

"How did you know we were vampires." Paul asked.

"First, while I was in the living room I noticed you was not talking to each other, only making eye contact. Second your smell, dead blood cells, and cryptic soil." I replied.

Paul just nodded his head and started dancing away.

"So why ask me to come here." I asked Lucy.

"I missed you. I wanted you home." She said.

I laughed.

"To join your precious family." I asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Max cleared his throat.

"Well that was the plan. Turn you and Sam."

He wanted my little brother to be like them, I don't think so.

"No. Sam is staying human, he is blood related. Sam go get your cloths." I asked my little brother.

He stood there, and looked to the floor.

"Sam." I spoke.

Nothing.

"Anna, I want to stay with mom and Mike. If you just give them..." I cut Sam of.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sam staying with them. Out of all people I thought Sam would understand.

"So much for family." I croaked.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I let my tears slide down my face. I have no one. Once again, I am left with no one. I can't go back home, I will kill my fathers bitch, I can't stay here or I will end up killing my family. I heard my name been called, so I ran off. I didn't want to see anyone.

* * *

 **Dwayne**

I watched as my mate walked out. It felt like my heart was in two, but it was her emotions I was feeling. She was breaking into so many peices.I looked at my brothers, they just looked shocked. Sam went after Anna.

"What now."David asked.

"One thing we can do...kill her." Max said.

Lucy gasped.

"Max. Anna is my daughter." Lucy snapped.

"I know my dear. But we can always replace her." He suggested.

"I will not kill her." Lucy sobbed.

"Don't cross me. She is a hunter, she knows we are vampires, she knows I'm the head and also she knows where we sleep. Don't raise your voice again or you be punnished." Max roared at his mate.

Lucy jumped and ran out of the room.

I can't believe what I was hearing. Max wanted my mate dead. He wanted to kill his mates daughter. When Max said that, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to protect her, I don't care if she is a hunter. Anna is mine, no one will touch her.

"So we turn Sam tomorrow night." Max spoke up.

We all nodded.

"Dwayne...I want you to kill her." Max said and smiled at me.

Max straightened his suit, fixed his glassed and went to see Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay guys and dolls, thankyou so much with been patient with me. I have been working so hard trying to get these stories finnished and YAY they both are. I hope you enjoy. If you guys know any ideas I love to hear them, so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Dwayne Pov**

 _She was always something special_

 _Diamond shining bright in the rain,_

 _everybody dreams of angels_

 _No one would ever know, how much I love you so._

 _Now it all seems funny, kinda like a dream_

 _Things ain't always what they seem_

 _What a shame, what happened to Jayne._

 _You were always on my mind, shine like a summer day in the sun_

 _Slowly wishes turn to sadness, time don't heal a broken gun_

 _I wish I never let you go, even now I just want you to know._

 _That it all seems funny, kinda like a dream_

 _Things ain't always what they seem_

 _What a shame, what happened to Jayne._

 _Now she's braking hearts in heaven, shining bright in the sky_

 _I still hear her voice in the wind_

 _I still think of you in the night, Oh yeah_

 _Well I guess you'll never know,_

 _how much I need her so._

 _Now it all seems funny, kinda like a dream_

 _Things ain't always what they seem_

 _What a shame, what happened to Jayne._

 _Now it all seems funny, kinda like a dream_

 _Things ain't always what they seem_

 _What a shame, what happened to Jayne,_

 _What happened to Jayne._

I sat at the table next to the juke box listening to L'A guns. The bar was quite, only there were two couples playing a game of snooker in the middle of the room. I sat there looking at my wisky in hand, not bothering to touch a drop. All what was playing threw my head was that Max wanted me to kill my mate, he wanted her dead because she was a hunter. What happens if we could get her on our side, I mean Anna has only known us vampires as evil monsters, it be ace if we could show her what we are like, not evil only to kill for survival. Anna is my mate, I sure she will understand.

I scenced David coming into the bar. I didn't want to make eye contact with him. We all knew we had to follow Max's orders, or we are good as dead.

David sat across the table from me, lighting a cigarette. He passed the box of cigarette across the table and handed me a lighter. I took a cigarette out of it's packet and light it up. I inhales the smoke, and I relaxed a little bit.

"So...Max wants Anna dead." David spoke up.

I didn't want to talk about it. So I just nodded my head.

"Well for starters Dwayne, I won't kill her. I won't kill your mate." He confessed.

"How did you know." I asked David. He gave me a small smile, and took another drag of smoke.

"You see, way before I met you. I found my mate three years after I was turned. Max said it was too soon, and I was still a baby. He said I will put her in danger. So I disobayed Max's rules, I turned her with my blood. After her first kill, Max said he was happy. That night she went missing. I asked Max if he has seen her, he said he hasn't...When I was sleeping, My body began to set on fire. When I healed Max was looking at me. All he said he did it for us...Till that day, I wanted him dead. Now you see why I won't kill yours, it be too painful." David said.

David took my wisky from my hands and downed it.

"So all this time, you have been plotting to kill our maker." I asked.

David nodded. Now I understand why Max and David don't see eye to eye.

"So what do we do. We won't kill her. Also, Max wants Sam to turn." I asked my older brother.

"That's where the plan comes in." Sam said across the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay guys and dolls. Don't worry the next chapter is where they are back at the bar with David and Dwayne. I thought I should put some stuff together, so this story fits. This is the chapter where Sam finds out some secrets about his family, and the secret about Mr Frog. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Sam's pov**

I watched as my sister walked out the house, not even looking back. Her words haunted my mind "So much for family". You see at first I was scared off David and his brothers, they always picked on me and scared me shittless when they vampied out. But once you get to know them they arn't that bad, they pull pranks, like one time I had some strawberry conditioner, and they put semi-perminant pink into my conditioner bottle, I looked like a walking pink candy-floss for two weeks. At first I was mad, then after I saw the funny side of it. Since then I coloured my hair dark brown. I only said to Anna, give them a chance, maybe she will like them. The problem is she has been teached to learn to hate vampires, so it may take some time. If I can live with vampires, so can Anna. Maybe the other hunters will let her off...I hope. When she looked at me, she was hurt, I could tell she wanted to cry, I just wanted to hug my sister to tell her I am okay, that I am not in any danger what so ever.

I didn't stay in the house, I didn't want any arguments going off. I didn't want mom to have a fight with Max. I didn't want to fight with my new father, he is okay in my books. He makes sure no harm is come to me, and makes sure that I am properly fed. I have been well looked after. So I went after my sister, I saw her walking down the street in a big temper moon. I could hear her boots banging on the pavment and her breathing was really heavy. As I called out her name, she turned around on her heels, and stared at me with so much hate. I winced at her look, I knew she wanted to lash out on the closest thing. I walked up to her and she ran for it, I ran after her. Anna took a sharp turn leading close to the beach. I took the same turn only to know she was gone. Anna only ran if she was scared, or angry. I guess it she was feeling both.

I sucked in the air, and breather out. I was mad, I should be on her side because I am human, Not a vampire or hasn't been turned yet. I understand why she is upset, I was feeling the same emotions when Michael was first turned and then mom. I wanted to kill them, and I hated them so much. But as time passed buy, I knew I couldn't hold a grudge any longer.

I continued walking towards the board walk, kicking a beer can over the path. As I got closer, the concert had finished and the carnival music was playing. Most of the food stores had shoot up for the night, only the rides and other games were open. Most rides stayed open till after two in the morning to earn more cash, people and tourests never complained that they were waisting their money. I made my way into the Frog Brothers comic book store. The sign on the door was saying closer. I hoped for the store to be open, I wanted to talk to my friends and get away from the argument what is going of at Max's home. Luck was on my side, the door slided open, and the Frogs just looked at me.

"Hay Sam, how's it going." Alan asked.

"Great. Just fucking great." I said with sarcasm.

I looked at the two brothers who both raised their eye brows at my foul language.

"What's up dude." Edgar asked me.

"My sister is a hunter." I blurted out.

I wasn't sure if I was meant to tell anyone. The brothers looked at me in confusion.

"Hunter for what." Alan asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Vampires I guess. I dunno if she has caught any other supernatural." I replied.

Alan chuckled. "That is just ridiculose man, the council know that woman are not strong to fight the supernatural. Woman hold to many emotions, and they easily get them selves killed. That's why the council members are men."

Alan walked fron around the counter, and popped him self upon to the counter. He sat down and crossed his legs like a school kid. He popped open a can of coke and took a sip.

"You're sister says she is a vampire hunter. How long has she been training." Edgar asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Six years I think, thats what she said. After my cousin Stacy was killed by one. Anna said she killed the female vampire. Anna also said that grand'pa paid for her training." I replied.

"Wait wait, let me get this straight...You're sister knows about the supernatural, and you're father didn't bother telling you anything." Alan asked.

I nodded my head. What was this twenty questions, I play twenty questions all the time with Marko and Paul. It's driving me crazy.

"I guess so. As soon as Anna saw The Lost Boys, she knew straight away that they were vampires." I replied.

"How." Edgar asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno man. She said something on the lines off, something to do with their smell, only making eye contact but not talking." I replied.

"Genius" Alan whispered.

Edgar walked over to Alan. "Al check the records on an Anna Emerson. Sam does she go by that name." Edgar asked me.

"I guess so." I replied.

Alan nodded his head, and went down into the basement. I walked over to the new pile of "Vampires everywhere" Comics. I flipped a few pages, and put some to a side to take home later.

Mr Frog came from the basement with a box of cans of pop in hand to put into the machine. Mr Frog had short grey hair, and a very short beard neatly trimmed. His eyes were a dull grey colour, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain black top, he ditched the 70s cloths after his wife passed away. Alan came back from the basement and shook his head.

"Negative. There is no name with Anna Emerson in our files." Alan said.

"Are you sure." I asked.

"Positive." Alan replied.

"Oh you found out you're sister is a hunter." Mr Frog asked.

We all looked at Mr Frog in shock. Did he know something that we don't. Mr Frog never looked at us, just continuing putting pop into the mashine.

"How did you know." I asked.

Mr Frog closed the mashine door and walked over to us and sat on the closest stool. His eyes met ours, as we waited for an answer on how he knows my sister is a hunter.

"Well I thing I should tell you the truth, it's been eating away at me for six years." Mr frog whispered.

"Tell us what." Edgar asked his father.

We watched Mr Frog take a deep breath and blow it back out a couple of times. He put his hands in his pockets and lit a cigarette. His hands were shaking.

"Six years ago, you're mother Lily went out to get some weed. You're mother never came back home. I phoned the council and they havn't heard from her. Us smoking weed was us under cover for vampires..." Mr Frog paused and took a drag of his smoke.

"What has mom got to do with this." Alan asked.

"Shhhh" Edgar shushed his brother, waiting for their father to continue his story.

Mr Frog looked at his two sons, and gave them both a small smile. He looked so sat and about to crack. Mr frog then looked at me.

"Couple days after when your mother went missing, the council informed me that Lily was taken by a vampire. Max who owns the video store, had a brother who has a split personality disorder called Zedrick Milloin...Lily was his mate. The reason I found out was when you're grand'pa rang me up Sam. You're Grand'pa is the head of the council, he calls the shots." Mr Frog started smoking his cigarette again.

I couldn't believe it. Half of my family were hunters and the other half was vampires, this is why our family has fallen apart. Fighting against good and evil. The only reason Max wants Anna to come live is because she has strength and skill. That is the reason he wanted my mother, it was our family line, he is trying to kill. So Max wants us to fight each other. Blood is thicker than water, that's why he wants me and Anna to turn.

"We killed Lily's mate during the day, but when we went to find Lily she was no where to be seen. That night the council tracked her down, she was feeding on a preganat woman, slowly talking both lives in front of us. We tracked her down in Phoenix, at the time you was with you're father and you're grand'pa asked us to watch over you.

Lily wanted revenge, so she managed to push threw your grand fathers thought and to attack Anna. We followed her into the ice skating ring...We saw everything. Lily killed your cousin, but Anna she stood her ground. Lily attacked, but Anna killed Lily. The council was so impressed, that they agreed to train you're sister. Till this day, every supernatural is out there to kill her. She is a woman target for vampires and other kind. Some supernatural want to turn her, if she becomes one off them, us hunters will die. You're sister is very powerful, she doesn't know it." Mr Frog finished and left the store.

There were conplete silence in the room till Alan spoke up.

"That's why there are been so many vampires dead. Vampires are attracted to Anna. Wow, what. " Alan cheered.

Mr Frog came back into the store with a file. He put it onto the counter.

"If you want to know more about you're sister, read her file. Oh yea, the reason why you can't find Anna on our files...She only goes by the name of Robberts." Mr Frog finished with a smile.

"Stacy Robberts our cousin." I whispered.

I was about to talk till banging on the shop door.

"Sam we need to talk...asap." Marko shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hay guys and dolls, I've been asked this so many times...Why am I putting lyrics into the story? . . . . Well because I want you guys to know what the characters are feeling threw the story, soooo I guess music and lyrics will help :) If you want any POP or ROCK music from the 80s in this story Please let me know.**

 **I really hope you like this next chapter. This is where Sam makes the choice of becoming a vampire...Enjoy and comment :)**

* * *

 _I count the falling tears_

 _They fall before my eyes_

 _Seems like a thousand years_

 _Since we broke the ties_

 _I call you on the phone_

 _But never get a rise_

 _So sit there all alone_

 _It's time you realise_

 _I'm not your fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _I'm no fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Never again no no_

 _You take your road, I'll take mine,_

 _The paths have both been beaten_

 _Searchin' for a change of pace_

 _Life needs to be sweetened_

 _I scream my heart out just to make a dime_

 _And with that dime I brought your love_

 _But now I've changed my mind,_

 _I'm not your fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _I'm no fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Never again no no_

 _I count the falling tears_

 _They fall before my eyes_

 _Seems like a thousand years_

 _Since we broke the ties_

 _I'm not your fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _I'm no fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _I'm not your fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _I'm no fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 _Nobody's fool_

 **Sam Pov**

The board walk died down, only a few drunken people around stumberling to the closest taxi place. There were some hookers standing at the side of the road or on the street corner waiting for the next car to pull or, or a person to pass by, they get what they want, pay the girls so they can give their hard earned cash to their pimps.

Marko and Paul wolf whistled at every lass that walked by, some battered their eyelashes, some pulled a face of discuss, only to cause an argument with their boyfriends. Everytime a girl begged for Paul or Marko to follow for "a quicky" they shot the women down. As the woman was upset by this, Marko and Paul laughed at their emotions. Sam felt sorry for the woman, but they dragged Sam away from the girls.

"So whats going on." Sam asked.

Paul and Marko shared seriouse looks to one and other.

"Spill." I snapped at the two brothers.

"Wow there dude, chill ya sausage okay." Paul joked.

But I wasn't in the mood to joke. Why had Marko wanted me out of the comic book store in a rush. Somethings going on, they must tell me.

"Chop chop." I clicked my fingers at the brothers.

Marko took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Max wants you to turn tomorrow night." Marko said.

I raised my eyebrows and frowned my face.

"Wow there, I'm not eighteen yet till a couple of weeks. It's to early." I complained.

"He wants you turned asap." Paul said.

"Whats the rush." I snapped.

"Hello, Earth to Sammy. ' ." Paul joked and burst out laughing. Doesn't Paul know how to take stuff seriously. I was fed up, I didn't want to talk.

"Go fuck your self Paul." I shouted.

"I already did...Twice. Do you wanna lend a hand." Paul joked again.

"Paul you dick-smack. Knock it off." Marko hit Paul around the head with his hand.

"Soz bro, I was trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone is sooo tence." Paul snapped.

"Come'on then. I havn't got all night. I gotta find my sister." I snapped.

"Okay, okay chill willy wonka...I just come straight out with this okay. There is no easy way of putting this to you dude...Max wants Anna dead." Marko said.

I nearly stopped breathing. Max my step father wants my sister killed. No, no, no I can't let that happen, she is my sister.

"You okay bud." Paul asked.

"Does he look okay dude. Sam you look like ya gonna punk or something." Marko comforted Sam.

" ...Anna dead." I started to cry.

They both nodded.

"What did mom say." I gulped.

"Lucy can't help. Max will kill her if she tries." Paul whispered and kicked the wall.

I took a deep breath.

"Anything else you guys wanna tell me."

"Yea...Max has asked dwayne to kill her." Marko said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a warm hug.

"Guys. David said meet him and Dwayne at Malibu Palice." Paul informed.

Tonight has been one of those nights. Everything has gone wrong. First we find out our sister kills vampires. Max wants Anna dead and mom can't even help. Will Michael help? I hope so.

The walk to the bar was silence and tence. I felt numb and empty. I couldn't let another member of the family get killed, Anna is my sister. Blood is thicker than water, I will choose Anna any day of the week. If Max wants to kill my sister, I have to make a plan...and fast.

As we walked into the bar, L.A. GUNS were playing. The smell of cigarette smoke and beer made me feel sick. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked and Paul gave me a small smile. Marko went to the bar to get some drinks. I don't drink, but tonight is the night I want to forget my worries. I saw David and Dwayne at one of the tables talking. Dwayne looked upset. David seemed deep in thought. I walked over and blurted out...

This is where the plan comes in."

I didn't know a plan yet, but I had to think fast.

Dwayne and David looked at me confused and so did the others.

"What plan is that." David asked.

"I want you to turn me." I asked.

"Why." Dwayne asked.

"To protect my sister. From you and Max." I pointed my finger to Dwayne.

"Sam...I will not kill Anna." Dwayne whispered.

"Why." I asked.

"Because she is my mate." Dwayne replied.

I did an "O" shape with my mouth.

"Thats a good idea Sam, I'll like the way you think. But I have a better Idea...You turn and be on our side, we get Anna and Lucy out of the way some how...Then we kill Max." David suggested.

"Why do you wanna kill Max." Paul asked.

"Because he killed my mate." David replied.

 **Max Pov**

I sat at the table humming an old tune. I sipped my blood in the wine glass and smiled at my new son to be. For the past couple of years I have been looking for a new family. I thought Lucy was the one, but that was an error. Sam I can handle, Michael will be killed and so will the others. David and my boys are to much to handle, if they went by my own rules they will live, but no they always disobey me. They must go.

"So boss. Whats the plan." my new son asked.

I smiled at him. and clicked my tounge.

"Drink my blood tonight, make your kill tomorrow. Then..." I paused.

"...Kill David and the others." I informed.

My new son laughed and drank my blood.

"And the girl." My new son said.

"Anna. I'll let her live." I replied.

I watched my sons eyebrows scrunch up.

"Why not kill her." He asked.

"I want someone pure. Someone to play with so I won't get bored." I replied.

"Why not marry her then." My son said.

"I think I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay guys and dolls, this is were a new character comes in. I hope you like him and tell me what you think. Like always I would like to thank everyone who is taking their time to read and comment :) And if you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me and I will squeeze them in, there is still room, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Sammy was low_

 _Just watched the show_

 _Over and over again_

 _Knew it was time_

 _He'd make up his mind_

 _To leave his dead life behind_

 _His boss said to him_

 _"Boy you'd better begin_

 _To get those crazy notions right out of your head_

 _Sammy who do you think that you are?_

 _You should've been sweeping up the Emerald Bar."_

 _Spread your wings and fly away_

 _Fly away, far away_

 _Spread your little wings and fly away_

 _Fly away, far away_

 _Pull yourself together_

 _Cos you know you should do better_

 _That's because you're a free man_

 _He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room_

 _Keeping his thoughts to himself, he'd be leaving soon_

 _Wishing he was miles and miles away_

 _Nothing in this world, nothing would make him stay_

 _Since he was small_

 _Had no luck at all_

 _Nothing come easy to him_

 _Now it was time_

 _He'd make up his mind_

 _"This could be my last chance"_

 _His boss said to him "now listen boy!_

 _You're always dreaming_

 _You've got no real ambition, you won't get very far_

 _Sammy boy, don't you know who you are?_

 _Why can't you be happy at the Emerald Bar?"_

 _So honey_

 _Spread your wings and fly away_

 _Fly away, far away_

 _Spread your little wings and fly away_

 _Fly away, far away_

 _Pull yourself together_

 _Coz you know you should do better_

 _Thats because you're a free man._

 **Anna Pov**

The beach was quite, only noise was the waves crashing gently against the rocks. As the people leaving the beach, stumberling along with their friends singing a pop tune out loud missing half of the words. Their laughs echoed threw the air, I smiled and shook my head. The light on the board walk was turned of, and the music had died down.

Only light sorce I had was the full moon shining down on the beach. The weather had changed dramatically, there was a slight breeze lingering in the air sending goosebumps to my skin. I felt spots of rain dab at my skin, making the hairs on my body stand up. One minute the night was cool not a breeze or spot of rain in sight, the next the weather was different. The salty breeze filled my lungs and the air was thick and sticking to my lungs. How can the weather changed dramatically, Unless something supernatural was going on.

Shaking my head, I sat on the sand. I unlaced my converse and slipped them off, placing my shoes next to me. I wiggled my toes in the sand and relaxed a little. Rolling my trousers up, I stretched my legs out so my feet was crashing against the small waves. The water was cold, and that caused another chill in my body, like someone was walking across my grave.

Leaning back on my elbows and looking at the sky, the clouds was moving so fast above me. Hiding the starts, while the moon started to hide. I tipped my head back, watching the clouds move. Another spot of rain trickled down my face, and another one. I should go to grand'pas for the night, I didn't want to see mom. Grand'pa will understand, it will give us time to catch up. I heard wings above me, like birds were making their way to their nests. Then the flapping stopped from behind me. I closed my eyes.

"Lovely night." A males voice said from behind me.

I jumped up and spun around on my heels. Standing in front of me was a very tall man, with long red curly hair. His skin was so pale, but his lips were full and dark pink. His facial features were so innocent, like he just fell from heaven. Only thing what scared me was his hollow black eyes. I couldn't smell vampire or wolf, so what was he.

"Who are you. What do you want." I spat.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I know who you are...Anna." The man said.

He started walking around back and forth, not braking eye contact with me. I looked to his feet and noticed he was floating.

"How do you know my name." I asked with venom.

"You look like an Anna." He replied with a smile.

"Don't play games with me. Who...are...you" I asked slowly.

"Were not in wonderland." The man chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You may call me Simon. You also can call me, like an informer of some sorts." The man replied.

"You don't look like a Simon." I shot back.

Simon chuckled again.

"Now who's playing games." He replied.

I changed the subject. Not braking my eye contact with him.

"What do you want." I asked again.

Simon stopped drifting. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"To help you." He replied.

"I don't need help." I spat at him.

"You do. Or you wouldn't have called me from above." He replied.

"What." I asked in confusion.

"Listen Anna, I havn't got much time, neather have you and your family." Simon said quickly.

"What are you talking about." I replied.

"I can't tell you everything, you will have to figure out stuff on your own. Like I said, I'm an informer of some sort. Your family is in danger, and so are you. That's all I can tell you." He said.

"No I'm always in danger. My family are safe." I spat.

"No true. You don't have time, you have very little. If you want to survive this, work with The lost boys. Help your two brothers and mother. Please, if you don't...you be dead in under a week." Simon informed.

"How do I know you won't kill me. How do I know your telling the truth." I asked and raised my eyebrows at him.

Simon chuckled and staired.

"I can't hurt human or any other creature on Earth. Please take this information and live. I must be going, there are eyes." Simon said looking at the hotel roof.

"Okay. I will save my family, if you say they are in danger. Who else will help me." I asked.

Simon looked at me in the eye.

"The lost boys, and God." He replied.

"God. I've asked him so many times for help. I got nothing from him." I spat.

"Ask for his forgivness. Then he will help." That was Simons last words before he vanished.

What was that about, ask God to help me. Talk about weird. I have asked God to give me strength and all I am is weak and scared human. I only act strong when people are around, to hide my emotions.

Why had this strange thing, come to me tonight and tell me my family is in danger. If her is right, I will have to work with Max's sons. But why hasn't Simon mentioned Max. Or ask Max for help, somethig was off with Max and I had to find out. The rain was pouring down fast, I will have to stay with Grand'pa tonight.

 **Unknown Pov**

I watched Anna sitting on the beach. She was looking at the sky. The rain had started to come down, and Anna refused to move.

Max wanted Anna, why did my father want her out of all the woman on this Earth. Why did he want he, I be happy to kill Anna and tell Max I had lost control.

I thought I made a sound and Anna spun around fast on her feet. I watched her close, she was looking at something, then I noticed she was talking. Like someone was there with her. I used my vampire hearing, but my hearing was cut off. I tryed to lip read, but her lips were a blurr. Something was hear, something was with her and it was stronger than me.I tried to jump from the hotel roof, to get a closer look but my feet was stuck. I looked at Anna, and I noticed she was looking straight at me. I noticed she couldn't see me. I watched her leave, and making a run for it threw the darkness.

I heared wings, thinking it be a few birds, then a eching chuckle.

"You're gonna die, First ask God for his forgivness." The voice whispered threw the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay guys and dolls, sorry for taking so long to update I have been really busy and sorting out an holiday to Whitby :) Just to let you know Simon won't be in all the chapters, he will just pop in and out, I don't want to loose you guys threw the story. Here is the next chapter I hope you will like it :).**

 **If there any spelling mistakes, I'm having a very bad problem with my laptop. Everytime I grammer check my laptop freezes. I hope to get it fixed very soon, so bair with me and I will edit my chapter soon. This is in two parts :)**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Anna Pov**

The rain was coming down, my cloths stuck to my body showing my top half. I ran fast as I could to grand'pas house. Every step I took my trousers tightened around my legs so it was hard to run, every step I took my converse made a squishing sound how wet my shoes were.

Time flew by and I was standing outside Grand'pa's house. I had to wipe the rain away from my eyes as I thought I was seeing things. Grand'pa's house wasn't a bombs-hit-it like it used to be, it was all tieded up. The old brown paint on the wooden house wasn't brown, it was replaced with a yellow colour. The old wooden brown door wasn't there, it was replaced with a white one. When I was little, I remember there were big old planks of wood sitting in the gararge, now there were two nice cars. The stuffed animals were gone, replaced with plenty of flowers and honeysuckle bushes. The wooden bear with a bottle of bear in it's hand was gone and how there stood a pink flamingo tree. The place looked welcoming and very relaxing.

I could hear frogs and crickets close by, and the sound of a near-by fish pond. The smell of flowers made my nose itch and my eyes water.

I walked upto the house and knocked onto the door. I didn't have to wait long and the lights outside came on. The door slowly opened and standing infront of me was a woman dressed in all white from head to toe. Her hair was curled down her back, and noticed her hair was white. She wore big white pearl necklace and earings to match. The woman eyes were a lovley grey, till they changed yellow.

"vampire." I thought.

"Can I help you." The woman asked kindly and showed me a welcoming smile, showing me her white teeth.

"Yes. I was wondering if John Emerson still lived here." I asked kindly, fake smiling at the woman.

"Yes he still lives here. Who are you." The woman replied.

"Oh thank God. I was worried he moved house. I'm Anna his grand-daughter." I said.

The woman laughted. "Oh dear silly me. You look different in the pictures, John has told me so much about you. I'm Sandy." The woman introduced her self.

Sandy held out her hand, and I refused to shake it.

"Who's at the door." Grand'pa shouted.

"It's me Grand'pa." I shouted back.

A head popped out the next room. Grandpa standing there will a funny looking goggles covering his eyes. He wore his baby blue shirt what I got him for Christmas and brown trousers.

"Anna. What are you doing here." Grand'pa asked.

"I will tell you when I come in." I joked.

"Oh darn silly me. Come in dear, come in. You catch your death. I make a pot of tea and grab you a towel." Sandy rushed me inside.

"Don't trouble your self dear, Anna is tougher than she looks." Gran'pa said.

"Dear." I whispered.

Grand'pa chuckled.

"Yes Anna. Me and Sandy are married.

I frowned.

"But she is a vampire." I asked.

"I know Anna. She works with me and the council." Grand'pa replied.

"A vampire, working with hunters...weird." I replied.

Grand'pa chuckled again.

"You may know her as The widow Jhonson." Grand'pa replied.

The widow, as in the woman who was forced to kill her first and only son. I remember he used to send the widow stuffed animals. I'm sure it's the same woman, hope it was someone different.

"Come into the dining room, I have tea and a towel for you dear." The widow called.

The house wasn't the same. It wasn't dull. It was freshly painted in cream and freshly flowers in every room. The kitchen was painted white and mint. Sandy was sitting at the table with a book in her hand. I sat next to Grand'pa. I grabbed the towel of the table and patted my hair dry.

"When did you arrive." Grand'pa asked.

"This morning. I havn't been with them all day. I had to go to the hospital." I replied.

"Why." Grand'pa asked.

"The white dog bit me." I replied.

I heard a gasp from across the table.

"Thorne, the rechard hell hound. We should have the council to put them down. How are you feeling." Sandy asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure. Your not tired, loss of hair and is the wound itching or becoming orange." Sandy asked.

"No why."

"Symptoms of becoming a hell hound dear. Happens all the time." Sandy informed.

I did an "O" shape with my mouth.

To change the subject I looked to Grand'pa.

"Didn't Lucy tell you." I didn't want to speak her name.

"No dear. Me and your mother and not on speaking tearms." Grand'pa replied.

"Why." I asked.

"Because of me." I raised an eyebrow to Sandy.

"Listen dear. I know you hate vampires, but I will promiss you I will not hurt you or your family. Only the ones who have done me harm. Like Max." Sandy rested her hands on mine.

I moved my hands away fast as I could. I didn't want a vampire to touch me.

"Dear I don't bite. I work with the council when John first started." Sandy informed.

"It's true pumpking." Grand'pa whispered.

"Grand'pa she is a vampire." I snapped.

"I know dear. But it wasn't her fault, it was Max's" Grand'pa replied.

"Max as in my mothers husband." I asked.

Sandy nodded, then she took a deep breath.

"Dear I think you should tell her." Grand'pa said to Sandy.

"Tell me what."

"The reason why we want Max dead." Sandy said looking at me.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Max is my uncle. I first started seeing strange things happed to Max. He used to take me out everywhere with him. Then his brother and Max started to changed. They would sleep all day and only come out whe the sun hides. I thought it was strange, but I shrugged it off...A couple of weeks later I was in the market getting some freshly crops. I heard whispers from the villagers, saying we worship the devil. That we feed of blood. They talked to Max and his brother like they were monsters, saying they fly threw childrens windows and steel them, only to feed. I didn't believe at first till that night...

I was in the basment getting some food to cook. I went to his room that day and he was passed out on his bed. I thought Max was coming down with a head cold so I thought of doing him some stew. After cooking I carried his food to his room. I heared mufferling and horriable laughing. I opened the door and found Max eating the flech of one of the servent girls. His brother laughted because I was scared. Max bit me that night. I thought I was going to die...Maxs brother cut his wrist and I felt blood in my mouth, I tried to spit it out but they covered my mouth up. That night I managed to run away...

It was twenty five years later that I had not seen Max or his brother. I had a darling husband who was in the war and a twenty five year old son. I was still half a vampire, so I was still ageing...I thought everything was going well till Max came. He hurt my only son. The blood was invading my nose. I cried askeing Max to kill me, not my Simon. He laughed in my face. Max sat on top of me and pulled my son's body close to his. I watched in horror as Max sliced my sons skin open. Max forced my mouth open and forced me to kill my son. I tried to spit the blood out, but only one little drop goes into my body I will be a vampire. Max laughed and snapped Simon's neck. Till that day, I blame my self for my son's death..."The Sandy finnished telling me her story.

I stared at Sandy in shock. Max forced her to kill her son. For so many years she has lived with the guilt.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay dear. It's the past. Thats why you need to understand why I work with the council." Sandy said.

I nodded my head. "You want Max and the others dead."

"Only Max. The boys are not in our way. You see Max killed David's mate. Max killed Paul and Marko then brought them back. Thats why they are giddy and most of the time out of control. Dwayne was my son, till Max got his hands on him." Sandy said.

"The boys who was at Maxs house." I asked.

Grand'pa nodded.

"Yes. You see the boys hate Max. They only come to me and your Grand'pa for help. See I know my Dwayne has eyes for you." Sandy teased.

I scrunched my face.

"Ewww no." I thought.

Okay. It's getting late. Anna your room is the same. We talk more in the morning" Grandpa said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well some people will know the lyrics to this song. I know it's not from the 80s but I though it would fit perfectly with this chapter. If you guys don't know any off the lyrics what I have put in some chapters please tell me and I'll do a list :)**

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _Friend or foe?_

 _There's no way to know_

 _Through the battlefield of life_

 _It's kill or be killed_

 _So many times_

 _It's a matter of degree_

 _From being up on your luck_

 _To down on your knees_

 _It's a hellish inferno_

 _This is war eternal_

 _They try to change you_

 _Crush and break you_

 _Try to tell you what to do_

 _They'd like to have control of you_

 _Back against the wall_

 _In danger of losing it all_

 _Search deep inside_

 _Remember who you are_

 _It's times like these_

 _When lines are drawn_

 _Which side of the fence_

 _And you standing on?_

 _There will come a day_

 _Not so far away_

 _When the hunter_

 _Becomes the prey_

 _It's a hellish inferno_

 _This is war eternal_

 _They try to change you_

 _Crush and break you_

 _Try and tell you what to do_

 _They'd like to have control of you_

 _Back against the wall_

 _In danger of losing it all_

 _Search deep inside_

 _Remember who you are_

 _This is fucking war_

 _They try to change you_

 _Crush and break you_

 _Try to tell you what to do_

 _They'd like to havecontrol of you_

 _Back against the wall_

 _In danger of looking it all_

 _Search deep inside_

 _Remember who you are..._

I watched as Grand'pa and Sandy make their way up stairs. The sun had come up and Sandy wasn't showing any signs of weakness. In my years of being a vampire, I know vampires get very tired and weak and want to slumber for the day, but Sandy was energetic. She stayed with me and Grand'pa till the sun was finally up over the ocean. Grand'pa held Sandy close while she rested her head on his shouldes linking hands. Grand'pa kissed me on my forehead good night and Sandy pecked me on my cheek. I would of slapped her for doing it. If any vampire touched me of kissed me, I would of had their heads. Sandy seemed to be different, she had a good aura about her, and she didn't smell awful. I said my good night and made my way into the kitchen.

I filled the kettle up with cold water and turned it on. I poured three sugars into my cup and four heeps of coco into my cup and plenty of milk. I wisked them together to make my coco froffy. I looked to the sun again, and things started to run threw my head.

First: Grand'pa was married to a vampire. A vampire known as the Widow Johnson, who works for the council. Why didn't the council ever tell me this.

Second: I found out that Max and his brother made Sandy. Then forcing her to kill her only son. Sandy has been living with the guilt for all these years, and all Max could do is laugh.

Third: Grand'pa and Sandy want to kill Max. Only to leave his boys alive.

Forth: I have a storker called Simon who just pops out of nowhere. He says he is an informer.

And Fifth: I am Dwaynes mate. No no no that can't be right. I am a hunter. Vampires and hunters do not mix, and will never mix. Vampires go with vampires, hunters go with hunters and humans go with humans. There final, I'm not having sex with a vampire. Yea sure he is good looking but God no, I am staying single.

The kettle clicked and I poured my hot water into my cup of coco. I steared it and loads of bubbles covered the top. The smell of coco made me sleepy and I wanted to add cream and marshmellows.

"Lovely sun rise."

I jumped and threw my spoon into the air. I didn't head it land on the floor. I rolled my eyes and I knew who it was.

"What do you want. Any danger you want to tell me." I asked. I was to tired to argue.

Simon looked at me and popped him self on the table. He popped the spoon into his mouth. I chucked at him.

"Only danger you know. Anyways I flew by to see mother." Simon replied.

"Ahah very funny. Now who could..." Then it hit me. Sitting in front of me with a spoon in his mouth was The Widows son.

"You're Sandy's son. Simon." I stuttered.

Simon smiled and nodded his head.

"The one and only."

"But. But they killed you, Sandy told me she saw you die. Why havn't you told her you're alive." I asked.

"They thought they did...I thought so too. The night they forced my mother to kill me...I watched from the heavens the guilt on my mothers face. The pain what she went threw at the funeral. But God asked me to come back to Earth, to inform others who are in danger. The reason why I havn't told mother I am alive, I don't want to see her go threw all that pain. If mother did know, Max and his vampire tree will hunt me and my mother down, they would kill us. Well try too...Buy your pops makes my mother happy, I don't want to ruin that." Simon said.

I nodded my head in understanding. "I understand. Are you a vampire." I asked.

"I am. Also an angel."

I burst out laughing. I looked at Simon and he had a seriouse face.

"W,what ." I gulped.

"Did my mother tell you about her first husband going into war." Simon asked.

I nodded my head. I was to shocked to speak.

"The war was with Max's side of the vampire family. My father wanted revenge for what they had done to Sandy and my life. So over the years we have been sending information out to the council. We send you the info for lily and Max's brother. We are only here for Max and this new born." Simon sneered at the last part.

"Who is your father" I asked.

Simon chuckled.

"Gabriel" Simon replied.

I laughted. "Do you mean the Archangel Gabriel"

Simon nodded.

"Why." I asked.

"For a half vampire and half angel to be created. We thought it would never work, but here I am...living proof. An half angel and vampire. We was created to battle with the unwanted supernatural with the help of hunters preyers, to protect human kind from evil force. That night when you killed your first vampire, you asked for our help. I was the first one to hear you...So I flew down from the heavens and gave you speed and strength. It worked. From then I have been guiding you and protecting you." Simon finished.

"So your like my guardian angel then." I asked. I was embarrissed.

"I am Anna. Change of subject, you need to see the Lost boys tonight. Stay and fight together. Max is moving things forward so you don't have much time. Someone close to you is working with Max, maybe a minion of some sorts...Anna act fast and train hard. Please for your sake and the future. That is all I can say.

There was a flash of white light, I blinked and Simon was gone. I had to listen to him. I used to mess when I was working but if my family and bloodline of the Emmersons were gone...no future. We will all be dead. No more family tree.

I brushed my hair away from my face in frustration. I sipped my coco and let the warm liguid warm my throat and relax me a little. Tonight I will have to search for the lost boys. Tonight I will have to work with the undead. Tonight we plan to kill Max.

* * *

 **Next chapter is where they turn Sam. Anna has a meeting with the boys, also for Starr lovers, she is going to be killed by the unknows character. Anyone know who it is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay guys and dolls, I've only just noticed that I have missed a chapter out for Sam. So I hope this will fit in with when Sam turns into a vampire.**

 **This chapter was meant to be when Sam comes back from the pub after talking to David about turning into a vampire and how they are meant to kill Max. Hope I havn't confused you, but here it goes. Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Sam's Pov - Night time**

I just got home after talking to David and the others at the pub. We are planning to get rid of Max after what he had done to David's mate. Also, I plan to turn to protect my sister.

I opened the door to Max's house and slowly not making a sound and began to make my way upto my room. As I was about to walk past the living room door, which was closed. I heared Max talking to someone, another male. They was saying something like "we gotta get rid of the family so he can have his new bride to be" or "Dwayne will have to go first so he isn't in the way for the mating." Was Max planing another vampire wedding for someone, No that doesn't sound right. Was Max planing to leave my mother for someone else. No mom and Max are meant to be, they are close. Who could possibly tear them apart. Then I heard "We gotta get rid of the mother and the sons. Even David, there to much trouble. Now now my little one, do your job and you can share my mate with me." That was Max's voice, they made me sick. They was planing to kill David and the others, what about me and Mike, will we be gone or will we still be alive. What about my sister in this. I jumped at the laughing, it played with my head a little bit.

I think they had heard me jump. They stopped laughing and I ran towards the door, opening it and slaming it shut behind me. I headed the door open and Max was looking at me. I moved my shoes like I always do.

"Sam your home early." Max said.

I nodded my head. "Yea I'm tired. Just been to the pub with David and the others. They was talking me threw on turning me. Like what I will feel like and how I can control my hunger...They are a big help." I lied.

"Did you find Anna." Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, no Max. Me and Paul looked for her all over, no sign." I lied again.

"Oh, what I shame. I thought she be with you." Max replied.

"No sorry. So about me turning..." I paused. "Are we doing it here or at the cave." I asked. Changing the subject. Why was Max interested in my sister.

"Change of plans my son... You're mother is right, there is no rush to change you. We do it on your birthday like we planned" Max said with a smile and took his glasses of to clean them.

Something is off. Why has Max changed his mind. I thought he be happy if I will be turned as soon as possiable. What the sudden change.

"Oh, I thought it be best. It's okay it give me time to prapear my self then." I faked smiled.

"Okay it's close to sun rise Sam. Go to bed and we talk more when I rise." Max changed the subject.

I fround. "Okay...I'm going to say night to mom."

"No" Max snapped.

That made me jump. I'm totally sure he is upto something.

"Why." I asked raising an eyebrow.

Max chuckled. "Your mother went to bed early. She had some blood and it didn't agree with her body. It made her sick. See her tomorrow when she is feeling better...Night Sam." Max said.

I knew he was lieing. Mom was always careful what blood she was drinking. Usually she lets Max get her blood for her. So why the sudden sickness.

I smiled at max. "Okay I see mom tomorrow...Huh, night Max.

As I walked passed the living room door I took a sneek peek. No one was inside, but I was sure I heard Max talking to someone. The balcony door was wide open, and there were two wine glassed half filled with blood. Who was Max talking to and who is he hiding.

I went up the stairs and walked passed mom and Max's bedroom. I stopped and checked the cost was clear. The bedroom door was slightly open, and I took a sneeky peek. I popped my head around the door to check on my mom. Lucy was not in bed, the bed was still neatly made and the curtains were still open. The bathroom door was open with the light on, but there was no sound of the shower or someone in there. Where was mom, why isn't she in her room. I heared Max lock the front door and pulled on the locks.

I walked as fast as I could and went into my own little bathroom. I turned on the shower, and closed my bedroom door. I was kind of scared. Max was lieing to me, and he was hiding someone. My sister is in danger and Max wants her killed. And mom was not in her bedroom.

I looked around the bedroom and made sure everything was in place. My comic iron man posters were still on the walls, and my comics were on a small table, neatly in a pile, and in numbers. Only comic was out of place was batman number fourteen placed neatly on top. I smiled and I was happy that my sister had got it me for my birthday.

I quickly washed my body and put on a pair of shorts and a vest top. I messed my hair into uneven spiked. I layed on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I heared Max open his bedroom door, and I could hear wimpering. It sounded like mom. I could hear something been dragged across the floor. I put my hands to my ears and blocked out the sounds of screatching of nails. I heard a loud bumps going down stairs and the wimpering got louder.

I looked down at my hands and I noticed how much I was shaking. Max was hurting my mom, I want to do something but I'm to scared to and to weak. I heared the front door slam open and then shut. I quickly turned out the lights and ducked behind my curtains.

I saw Max has Lucy over his shoulder. He flew into the air in fast spead. He landed behind the woods just five mintues to where we live. I knew something was about to happed. I was scared and a human. I quickly got some cloths into a bag, and my toothbrush, toothpaste and hair gel. I grabbed a couple of Spiderman comics for Laddie, and a couple of Superman and Batman for me and Dwayne. I neatley put Batman number fourteen into my bad and grabbed Dorian Grey for David and The doors abbum for Paul.

I opened my door and sneeked threw Max's house. Every shadow I saw made me jump and made awful shadows. I opened the frontdoor and I was happy it wasn't locked. I looked around and hid into the shadows. I was happy that Marko teached me how to play vampire hide and go seek.

I put my bag next to my bike near the gate. I took a breath and made my way towards the woods. The early morning air was chilly and made my teeth chatter. I heard whispers and ducked behind a log. I saw Max talking to another man, or maybe it was the same one. I couldn't see his face, the man has some sort of mask on with thick black glasses.

I watched them laugh and mock at my mother. Lucy was ties to a tree and there was dead grass and wood around her feet. Her face had cuts and bruises. I was shocked that I saw butterfly needles attached to my poor mothers vains and her blood dripping into a bottle. My mother looked weak and helpless. I watched Max laugh and pulled my mothers hair back, so she would look at him.

"Please Max I beg you. Let me and my boys go." Lucy begged and she sounded weak.

Max chuckled and clicked his tounge.

"You're boys." Max mocked.

"David and the others are my boys, not yours. They must go, there in the way of everything including Dwayne."

"Please let them live. We leave you never see us again." Lucy begged.

"Come'on mom. Be strong." I thought.

"Your right there Lucy. We will never see you again. Your time as a vampire has come to an end. You and your son's, including mine will end their lives a vampires soon. I have other plans of another family and an new bride." Max laughed.

"Please" Lucy begged.

Max slapped Lucy across the face.

"Silence. I have become bored of you. You're daughter sounds so much better. She is young and pure. Great mother and mate I think. What do you think Derek." Max asked.

"No" Lucy screached.

"Yes. Anna will be good. She will bair Max's children." Derek said.

I watched Max kiss my mother on the lips roughly. He pulled away and her lips were bleeding. Max light a Match and threw it on the dead grass. I watched my mother scream as the fire touched her skin. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my self from crying out. I watched in horror as my mother was killed my her mate.

Now I know why Max is acting funny, he wants us all dead. Only to keep Anna has his mate. That is why Max never wanted me to turn, he wants me as a weak human. I ran back to my bike and made my way to the cave.

* * *

 **Later that morning.**

Ever felt like time has stopped, or time had dragged. Thats what I am feeling right now, As I make my way towards Hudsons Bluff. This is one of those days, that it is going to drag and time paased bye more slowly. More I think about what I just saw, I was feeling more scared, I was scared that Max has killed my mom. I was scared that Max wanted all of us out the way and I was scared that Max wanted Anna as his new bride.

This is the only reason why I am doing this is to protect my sister. I will not allow Max to hurt her, and have Anna as a bride. I know she is a hunter, but at end of the day we are still blood relatives, no matter what people think of her. I hope she can trust us tonight if thats if we find her. We need her on our side, to kill Max. What will she do what I tell her Max has killed mom. What will Mike do, he has a short temper span. Mike will try and kill Max, then our cover will be blown.

I skidded to a stop, when I arrived at the cliff. The sea was calmer now and the sky was turning pink. I was upset that I never made it on time to tell the others about Evil Max's plans and this new man who is in the picture, Derek. They two will be killed. We are much stronger together.

I hopped over my bike and sat my self at the edge of the cliff. I let my legs dangle down and I kicked them back and forth, like a little child would do. I looked to the sky and the pink was slowly fading into an blue.

"Sam, watch your last sun rise and set." David said to me in the pub. This is going to be the last I will ever see the day time sky, and the moring saulty air that will fill my lungs. I wiped my cheeks as I realized I was crying. If Mike had seen this he would call me a "woos puss" and laugh. He doesn't realise what I have just whitnessed. I have to be strong, for my family and for David and and the others. Now I understand why David is the way he is, He acts like a total pick only to protect his family. Now I must do the same.

I saw a dove fly bye and I blew it a kiss. I think it's a sign from mom, telling me she is okay and she watch over us. I stood up and wiped the muck from my bottom. Grabbing my bad I made my way into the mouth off the cave.

I slipped a couple of times, and got my leg stuck between the sharp rocks. I took a deep breath and held my nose as I could smell vampires. The smell wasn't nice, but I will have to get use to it. I jumped at the slope and I was in the main part. I have been here before with the others. I popped my bag on the moth eaten sofa and walked around for alittle.

I grew board after a couple of mintues and walked around more. I noticed Starr has left the curtains open, so I walked over. I noticed Starr and Laddie was both asleep, both covering their faces. I smiled at the sleeping fugures.

I remember the time I first saw Starr, She was a home wrecker I thought. Then that night when someone was hurting Laddie, she attacked. Ever since then, we all got along. Even David was happy and the boys would talk to her like normal, like she is part of the family. When I first was picked on, Starr has stuck up for me a couple of times, so I thanked her by paying for her nails to be done. We was close, like brother and sister.

Laddie, what can I say about the little kid. At first I hated him because he tried to eat me so many times. But since then I would read my comics to him while he was in pain. He always fell asleep while I read my Superman, but as soon as I read Spiderman he grew exited. We spend so many hours reading and buying comics together and sometimes I would offer to babysit the little lad. I didn't mind, I needed the company.

I noticed that Laddies stuffed teddy bear was on the floor. I walked around the big bed and picked the bear up. His little teddy had one eye missing, and their was a rip in its right ear. I chuckled and placed it next to him, Laddie hugged the teddy in his sleep and mummbled some words. I closed the curtains around the bed, so the sun wont get to them.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a jewled bottle. I slowly walked over and picked it up. The bottle at first looked to be plasics and weighed nothing, but it was gold with red diamonds. The bottle weighed a little bit. I noticed the red liquid inside, It wasn't Max's blood. After the pub, we came back to the cave. David threw Max's blood away, and put his blood into the bottle. When I drink this, I will not answer to Max, only David. I'm happy with it.

I slowly opened the bottle. I sniffed to see what it smelt like. Nothing, the blood smelled of nothing. I looked at the blood for a couple of seconds. It looked like the blood was calling me to drink it. I slowly lifted the blood to my lips and drank. The taste of blood had a kick to it, which burned down my throat and to my toes. It tasted so sweet and spicy. The moment it went down my throat, I could feel it in my system. I could feel my humna cells, getting taken over my vampire cells. My head became dizzy and I stumbled towards the sofa. My head felt light and it felt like I was floating. I reasted my head on the sofa arm, I felt drunk. I did what David told me.

"Close you're eyes and let the blood take over."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay guys, I hope you like this chapter. If you got any ideas please tell me :)**

* * *

 **Anna Pov**

I woke up late afternoon, eight hours sleep didn't do the trick, it felt like I havn't slept at all. I was still tired and I know it was going to be one of these moods where I am cranky. I looked outside the bedroom window and noticed there was a slight breeze, and the weather was still hot. I slept in my underwear and I noticed the amout of sweat I was covered in. I quickly had a shower and turned the tempature down so it was cold. I was no longer sleepy.

I couldn't get Simon out of my head, that he is The Widow Jhonsons son, who she has to make her first kill. I felt sorry for her, I know I shouldn't. That she is a vampire, I should not seel any sympathy towards her, but I do. He is an angel, and he can't even say a hello, or be held by his mother. She thinks he is dead, well he is or isn't, I don't know how angels work. At least he sees her while she is in her slumber. But I'm happy that she makes Gran'pa happy.

I quickly ate some toast and had two cups of coffee. I written a note to Gran'pa that I had to meet with Sam, that I will have to go to Max's house. Great I be greated with the hell hound for round two. I needed to collect my weapons while I'm there.

I walked along the boardwalk, and noticed there were new missing persons on the board. There were a couple of kids this time. I shook my head and I felt sick to my stomache that I know who has done this. I couldn't kill them just yet, I had to work with them because Simon said Max has something evil going on, that my family is in danger. I popped into a shop and got myself a couple of waters.

I arrived at Max's house and Thorne was outside. He was laying near the front door along side with Nanook. There heads popped up as soon as I stood infront of the gate. There eyes not leaving me and I took a deep breath. I unlatched the gate and opened it slowly. I never left my eyes of the two dogs. I walked up the path slowly, i could hear my heartbeat increasing how nervouse I was. Every step I took, it wasn't like I took a step at all. It was like the house got further and further away. My breath was heavy and the two hell hounds were still watching my every move. Thorne stood up only to be pinned by the scruff of the neck by Nannook. I Stopped and watch the dogs fight. Thorne wimpered and layed back down next to Nanook. I walked faster and still keeping my eyes on the dogs, they never moved an inch as I my hand his the door. I paused, opening the door slowly. The two dogs never moved only looked at me.

I crept into the house and found it quite. Only noise I heard was the coco-clock ticking away. I crept around the house, no one in sight. Even Sam wasn't even up. Making my way upstairs slowly my breath picked up. I was worried that Max had rissen during the day. I opened my door and noticed someone has gone threw my stuff. I checked my suitcases and all my weapons had been taken. Even the garlic and holy water what had been mixed by Slinky. I ran my hands threw my hair in frustration, and checked my purple jacket. I opened the inside sleeve and noticed my dagger was still in there. I put on some leather trousers and a black corset top with fishnet shirt underneath. I put on my combat boots and slipped my dagger into the inside the boots pocket. I picked my night vision sun glasses and placed them ontop of my head. I got all my money and packed some stuff into a bag. I made my way out of the bedroom and knocked on Sams door. I opened it slowly and noticed some of his stuff has been missing, and his comics was not in order.

I heard Throne barking and I ran out the house. I shushed the dog and they chassed me down the garden path. Nanook was snapping his teeth at Thorne and Throne snapped back. I jumped over the white gate and opened my car door. Sliding the key in, I drove down to the boardwalk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay guys this is a chapter when the boys find Sam passed out and he drank from the bottle. This chapter is kind of short but I hope you enjoy :) I have nearly finished this fanfic :(**

* * *

 **The boys Pov**

The sun had already set and the boys were still asleep. Only noise was the birds flapping their wings waiting to be fed by Marko. Laddie opened his eyes, and his throat was burning him. Laddie wimpered and rubbed his saw throat. He cried more and hickupped. He walked over to the cave and going to grab the bottle. David allows him to take a sip to ease the pain. Laddie scrunched his face in confusion only to find the bottle not in its place. He looked around and noticed the bottle was in middle of the floor and blood was drying up. Laddie rushed over and blew a sigh in releaf that there was still blood in the bottle. He took a sip and the pain died down. He tunred around and his eyes went wide. Laddie put two and two together. His uncle Sam had drank from the bottle.

He put the bottle on David's chair and ran into the catacombs. He looked up and saw his daddy Dwayne and this three Uncles were still asleep. He climbed the ladder and went to shake Marko. Marko was still asleep. Little laddie screamed at the top of his lungs, they was still asleep. Laddie pouted in frustration, trying to fold his arms correctly. He gave evil little looks to his Daddy who was still asleep. Laddie had an idea, but his daddy might ground him. He shrugged his little shoulders, not caring anymore. He came back with a big tub of pepper and tipped it on Markos face. Laddie waited for the affects to work, but Marko was still asleep. He decided to pour it on Marko instead. He tipped the tup of pepper and poured it on Marko. Marko sneezed and screamed. Laddie was scared and fell of the ladder only to be caught by his Dad. He smiled at Dwayne, but his smile faded when his daddy looked mad.

"Dad. I think Uncle Sam has drank from the bottle." Laddie told Dwayne.

"So have you." David said.

"Uncle David my throat really hurt. I only had a tiny bit. But then I found San sleeping on the couch." Laddie replied.

David flew out the cave. Followed by Marko and Paul. He looked to his daddy and he still had a angry look.

"Daddy I'm sorry I woke you. But you did say, if anything is important...wake you." Laddie told Dwayne.

Dwayne's eyes softened. "Thats true. But there was no need to pour pepper on Markos face."

"You never woke up. I tried for agggeeesss and that was the only idea I had." Laddie mumbled.

Dwayne pulled Laddie into a hug and went into the main part of the cave.

 **Sam's Pov**

"Oi shit face. Waky waky." David shouted.

I bolted up and I was face to face with four angry looking vampires. I heared footsteps and I turned around to see Michael.

"Sam. What have you done." Michael whispered.

"Guys please don't get mad. I'll explain everything"

 **Anna Pov**

The sun had set, and the beach was quit. I looked around and no sign of Sam, Michael or any of Max's song. I blew out some air and decided to light a cig. I popped the poison into my mouth and light the end and took a drag. I looked to the beach, and it was like everything was in slow motion. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the wind blew on my skin.

"Hay Roberts. Long time no see." A voice said.

I turned around and a smile came to my lips.

"Slinky." I said.

 **Sam's Pov**

"Wow, Max wants us all dead. That sucks man, what did we do wrong." Paul mumbled.

I nodded my head. "Thats not the worse part. Dwayne, he wants Anna has his." I heads Dwayne growl. I gulped.

"He can't have Anna. He is with mom." Michael snapped.

I looked down and I started crying. "Sam what is it bud." Marko asked.

"Mom isn't here anymore. Max killed her before sunrise. He was with someone else." I cried.

"No mom can't be dead." Michaels voice broke. I nodded.

"Thats why I drank the blood. I don't want Max to hurt you, or Anna. I want to help."

"You will. Michael remember about Max. What Max wants, he always gets. Thats if he wants us dead, he will have it done." David said.

"Where is Anna." Dwayne asked.

"I havn't seen her since last night." I replied.

"Right. Sam you go with Michael and Star to feed. Dwayne you will look for Anna. Paul and Marko your with me. We are going to pay daddy a little visit." David said with a smirk.

 **Anna Pov**

"So what brings you here." I asked Slinky.

"Didn't you hear. The council have been all killed. I was informed by mimi. Some rouge vampires found out where we are and killed everyone. I came here to warn you." Slinky replied.

I scrunched my eyebrows. I never told Slinky I was coming to Santa Carla. I never told anyone. I only said I was going to pay my family a visit. I looked at him and his eyes was a darker shade of blue. His cloths was different. And he was smiling all the time.

We was walking along the beach. My feet getting wet by the waves. Slinky kept away from the water.

"Lovely night." Slinky said.

I chuckled. "Whats funny." Slinky asked.

"Oh nothing. It was what a friend said yesterday." I replied.

"You okay. You seem tense." Slinky asked.

"I'm okay. How are you." I asked.

"Upset that the counil are dead, but doing okay. Did you try and get that not out of your neck." Slinky asked.

"No." I replied.

Slinky pulled me over and rubbed my shoulders. His fingers worked into my neck muscles and a crack heard. My mustles relaxed more.

"Better. Thanks slink." I said.

I turned around and his face was didderent.

"Slinky." I whispered in shock.

"Anna. Max wants you now. The plan is putting together nicely."

A hand was put around my mouth and nose. I know it was some sleeping stuff to knock me out. I tried to hold my breath and them my vision became blurry.

"You will be mine." A voice whispered.

 **Dwayne Pov**

I flew over Santa Carla looking for Anna. She was nowhere to be seen. I watched the humans having fun, like it's a normal night. I flew over a beach and noticed a pair of boots was on the floor. I landed down and noticed there was a dagger. I smelled the handle and noticed it was Anna's scent. I could smell something else, and every time I breathed in the smell I was going dizzy.

 _Shoot._

I screamed in pain. Someone had shot me with a bullet. What was soaked in liquid silver and holy water. I noticed there was a couple of people in black combat gear surrounding me. They pulled off their masks and saw they was all half vampire.

"Max will be pleased." One man said. He has a mohawk.

"Tots. We betta get him down to Max's new layer brother. He will want to see his mate one last time." A girl said.

They all laughted.

"Anna. Wow I never know she was his mate. How long have we been working with Max. How we have just killed the council and rest of the fay, we are the strongest pack in Santa Carla when the lost boys are gone." One man said.

"Ture. Anna the missing link for vampires. Max will be happy that Slinky Frog has her. By tonight Anna will be Max's. With the only female hunter and half vampire, we will ba able to walk threw daylight..."

The girl looked at me and smiled.

"...Oh don't worry. You get to have your kiss with Anna before you die. By then she will be on our side."

 _Bang_

We looked at Santa carla board walk and noticed a shop just exploded. Screams were everywhere and peoples bodys flying onto the Sand and been caught on fire.

"Well looks like Slinky just killed his human family. Wow slinky Frog just killed his human family. I don't blame his really, after when Anna killed his mother lily..."

"Enough Zack. To much info here. Remember we gotta brink him to Max's. Bron will you do it." The girl said.

I tried to get up but the holy water and liquid silver was going threw my blood stream slowly. I felt something cold go into my skin...

 **Sam Pov**

I was scared. I had to make my first kill tonight. On the way to the beach, Michael was quite. I know, our mother has been killed by her mate, but we need to be strong. We stopped at a little part of the beach. My eyes locked with a surfer. He had blonde hair onto his shoulders.

Michael counted down and I jumped for the blonde haired male. I bit into his neck and warm blood slided down my throat. Then I felt a tug on my chest. I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. His blood was rich of spiced. I went in to bite him again and I couldn't do it. The pain in my chest hurt more. I grabbed the nearest person and sank my teeth into his neck. The pain was still their, but not for the one who I have just bit.

"Sam you left one alive." Michael shouted.

"My chest hurted when I bit him." I told Michael whilse rubbing my chest.

Michael and star looked at me and back at the man. Star jumped up and down with exitment.

"Michael. Sam found his mate." Star shouted.

My eyes went wide and then I smiled.

"Whats your name."

"Shane Powers."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hay guys sorry I havn't updated in a while, I have been so busy with work ect. So I have only got two more chapters to go then I will be finished. Also, I have been working on a Lost Boys fanfic for over a year now, I would love to publish it but I am no way near finished it.**

 **Also, I would Like to thank everyone who has took their time to read my stories, thankyou so much it means so much to me. So here we go next chapter so enjoy :)**

* * *

 _These secrets I'll bring to you_

 _And of thorns and ice_

 _Hush..._

 _Don't tell them nothing, not a word_

 _Hush..._

 _Don't tell them nothing, not a single thing that I've said to you_

 _Hear all my secrets_

 _Tell all the lies_

 _Hear all my secrets_

 _Tell all the fucking lies!_

 _Can you hear it scream?_

 _Deep deep inside_

 _Hush..._

 _Now listen carefully, here it comes_

 _Hush..._

 _It's what I keep inside, this is the crime that I've tried to hide_

 _Hear all my secrets_

 _Tell all the lies_

 _Hear all my secrets_

 _Tell all the fucking lies!_

 _Can you hear it scream?_

 _Deep deep inside_

 _Envy...Sloth...Gluttony...Wrath...Pride...Lust...Greed_

 _These secrets I'll bring to you_

 _And of thorns and ice_

 _These secrets I'll give to you_

 _Will turn virtue to vice_

 _These secrets I'll bring to you_

 _(These secrets I'll bring to you)_

 _Are of thorns and ice_

 _(Are of thorns and ice)_

 _These secrets I'll give to you_

 _(These secrets I'll give to you)_

 _Will turn virtue to vice_

 _(Will turn virtue to vice)_

 _Can you hear it scream?_

 _Deep deep inside_

 _I'll tell you only once..._

* * *

 **Anna Pov**

I open my eyes slowly, only to hear the sound of the dripping pipes. I blinked a couple of times to focuse my eye sight in the dark. The place was cold and damp, and it made my bones chill and cold. I try to move, only to notice my legs have been shackled to the concreat floor. My hands were bound to a metal chair and my head was strapped to the back of the chair. I lick my lips, because they became saw and chapped. I try and wiggle out of the ropes and straps and they was secure tight.

Then everything came flashing back. Slinky. Why would Slinky do this, he is my best friend, my only friend. Why would he betray hunters, our kind. And who was the voice I heard before I was knocked out?

"Why. Why would I do this." Slinky's voice said from the corner of the room.

"Where am I. What do you want." I screamed. I tried not to show my fear.

Slinky laughed. In brink of an eye, Slinky was kneeling down infront of me and he grabbed my chin and squeezed hard. I winced as he dug his nails into my skin.

"Why you ask. Because you killed my mother you bitch. Also, Max wants you has his mate." Slinky sneered.

"I don't know your mother." I spat.

 _Slap_

Slinky back-handed me across the cheek.

"You little bitch. I was going to make you my first kill, but noooo Max wants you has his... You do know my mother. She was the vampire who killed your Stacie. Remember her Anna. You killed my mother." Slinky spat in my face

 _Slap_

He hit the other side of my cheek. I opened my moth a little and moved my jaw side to side to get my feeling back. I could taste blood inside my mouth.

"You're lieing." I mumbled.

"Really. Mother for a mother. Think about that before you become one of us." Slinky snapped.

I laughed. "One of you...I rather die."

"Yes you will be very close to death soon Anna baby, see Max wants you turned the old fashion way...So you be close to death sweety. When you wake, you be one of us..." Slinky was cut of while the door opened.

I looked up the stairs and saw with my own eyes that Mimi had a smug smile on her face. She blew me a kiss and winked at me. Then she grabbed a person and threw him down stairs. His body rolled with a thud and the wooden bansater broke. Slinky picked him up, and tied him to the wall. He pulled the cloth away from his face, it was the Native American, One of Max's sons. Why was he tied up.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

I watched Slinky put sheets in the middle of the room and a couple of pillows. He lit a few candles and had a golden goblet and a small witches knife. He placed them on the table, and changed into a black robe.

I heard movement and noticed Max's son wake up.

"Look Prince charming is here to save the day...well night. Waky waky sun shine, the party is about to start." Slinky sneered with laughter.

The Native American opened his eyes and his dark brown ones locked into mine.

"Let her go." He demanded.

I feel so shit, I can't even remember his name.

"Dwayne my boy. You know we can't do that. She is Max's mate." Slinky laughed.

"NO...She is mine. Mine only to protect." Dwayne snapped and tried to brake threw the chains.

"Dwayne my boy, you're doing a shit job man. Look at her for one last time, she will be Max's soon." Slinky snapped.

"Hello. I'm not the cats mother, it's Anna. Got it." I said with sarcasm.

The door to the area opened and Max came down stairs wearing a red silk robe. He never had his glassed on and his hair was brushed back. He was carrying some carpet in his hand. He looked at me and then to Dwayne and chuckled. He placed the carpet thing on the table and walked over to Dwayne.

"Dwayne my boy. Finally your awake. You see Anna is mine, she all ways has and always will be. You are nothing to her, she doesn't want you only me." Max spoke up.

"What" I thought.

"No Anna is my mate. You can't have her." Dwayne snapped and tried to brake free from the chains. Max chuckled.

"No. She will be mine and she will learn to love me and have my kin."

"Hell no. I'm not haveing blood sucking vampire babies. I don't think so. I will kill you." I shouted.

"SILENCE." Max shouted and slapped me across the face.

"Slinky my boy lay her on the sheets...It's time my son. Dwayne watch and say you're last goodbye." Max sneered.

Slinky came upto me and untied the ripe what had my head in secure. He took the chains away from my feet and I managed to kick him in the face. I was no use with my hands tied to a chair. Slinky growled and pulled my hair back and tied my hands. He pulled me over his shoulders, and walked into the middle of the room. He dropped me on the hard floor and I winced as I landed with my hands. I heard a crack and I take it my wrists are broken.

"Stupied boy. You broke her wrists. Get her ready, we have not much time left." Max snapped.

I was tied to the floor and my arms seperted above my head and so my feet. Slinky got a pair of scissors and started cutting away my cloths. I screamed and trying to break free. Slinky laughed and Dwayne was growling and thrashing in the chains. I noticed his eyes were red nearly black. I have never seen a vampires eyes nearly go black before, to tell you the truth it scared me a little.

"Ready." Slinky said.

I was layed on the floor naked. Slinky looked at me and stroked down my breasts. I watched Max has he removed his robe. He was completely naked. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a pressance over me.

"Nice. Very nice. So pure, your blood is rice. I will taste you till near death, then mate with you." Max whispered.

I opened my eyes. Max wanted to mate me, like in sex. No, it can't happen. I wanted to wait for the right person. I watched as Max crawled over my naked body, and he rested himself between my legs. I felt his breath on my face, and I winced as he stroked down my body.

"Nice" Max whispered.

"Let her go." Dwayne shouted.

Max laughed and stroked my hair. He moved my hair away from my neck. I tired to get free but the chaines won't come loose. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my neck...

I screamed in pain, as I felt the blood slowly leaving my body. My eyes became droopy and heavy. I could hear Dwayne screaming. Then I felt no more pain.

 **Dwayne Pov**

I wantched in horror as Max bit into my mate. I watched her scream in pain, and her skin turning a slowly grey colour. This shouldn't happen. I take from woman and men all the time and they don't loose their colour fast, What is happening to Anna. I screamed in horror as I could hear her heart beat stop. Max has killed her.

I headed screams from upstairs, and the sounds of my brothers here. I could hear unknown voices scream and gun shots. I felt a pain in my heart, then I hear Michael scream. The door opened and noticed three dead bodies rolling down stairs. Slinky hissed and came face to face with David. Marko and Paul followed suit, and grabbed skinky. They pinned his hands behind his back, I watched as David rip the guys thraot out with his teeth. His wind pipe streatched and make a snapping sound. Paul and Marko ripped of Slinky's head.

David tackled Max to the ground, and Max was to strong. Max threw David in the air and his body went flying into the ceiling. Marko and Paul hissed, and both tackled Max to the ground. Marko was thrown over the table, knocking it over at the same time. A body rolled out the carpet, and I could smell burning. Then I noticed it was Lucy's body. That bastard never layed her to rest after he burned her.

Paul was on Max's back, he had his arms wrapped around Max's thraot. Paul was trying so hard to knock Max out. I heard another pair of foot steps and noticed it was Sam. Sam saw his sisters own body on the floor. That was it, Sam had lost it. Sam ran straight to Max and pipped his heart out with his hands. Max screamed in pain. Paul twisted Max's head right of his body.

"Anna." Sam whispered.

"Get me out of here." I demended.

Paul rushed over and unchained me. I stumbled to the floor and held my mate in my arms. Her body was going blue, and she was already cold. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were still open. Her eyes held fright. I couldn't hear a heart beat so I couldn't change her.

"Bud. I'm so sorry." Paul said.

Paul kneeled beside me and hugged me. I cried into his neck. I havn't cried since I was first turned. My mate is dead and I couldn't change her. There was nothing I could do...

 **Anna Pov**

White was all I could see. I could hear the echo of my own feet, at every time I took a step. The place held so much light, and I felt peace and calm. I felt safe for once.

"Anna." A womans voice called my name.

I turned around and saw my mom Lucy, in a flowing white gound. Her hair was more red and she still have her vampire teeth.

"Mom." I cried and ran and hug her.

"Shh darling it's okay." Lucy soothed.

"Mom. I thought I lost you." I cried.

"Hunnie you did. We are where vampires go once they are killed. I am been given a second chance to come back in a few hundered years. But Anna, it's not you're time." Lucy said.

"I'm dead." I said in shock.

"Part of you is, part of you isn't." A males voice said.

I turned around and saw Simon. His winge were hugs and white. They looked so sofe and cloud like. I noticed there were silver glitter at tip of his wings.

"Simon. What are you doing here." I asked.

"I live here. I'm where I belong. With my family." Simon replied.

"Thats right pumpking." Grand'pa voice said from beside me. The Widow Jhonson was next to Grand'pa.

"What are you doing here." I asked.

"Anna. Max killed us. It was our time, but you...you need to live with your mate." Grand'pa said.

"Mate." I replied.

"Yea dear..." Mom said. "Dwayne is your mate. You two need to stay together..." The widow Jhonson finnished Lucy sentance.

"How...I'm dead." I muttered.

Simon chuckled.

"Anna. Do you know how vampires are made?" Simon asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Us angels are the ones who create vampires. Some for punishment and some as worriers. You Anna is a worrier, like the others. You must wake up now." Simons voice echoed.

"We'll be watching you." Lucy's voice echoed...

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dwayne's Pov**

I held my mate close to my chest. I staired at her face, she looked at peace now. I wish I was as strong as David is. I wish I was strong like Marko and Paul. I bit into my wrist and opened Anna's mouth slightly. I poured my blood into her mouth. I noticed that the blood was not sliding down her throat.

"Lay her down and tip her head back. Then rub her throat." Sam suggested.

I nodded my head and layed Anna flat on her back and covered her naked body. I tilted her head back slightly and bit into my wrist again and let it slide down her throat. I rubbed her throat and Sam was right, the blood went down. I took it into my stride and bit her neck, then poured some of my blood over the wound what I just created. I was hoping that she would heal. Nothing happened.

I looked around me and noticed Michael was hugging Sam. Michael had tears in his eyes. Then I heard the bad news, Star was killed in the fight. Marko and Paul patted Michael on the back and told him everything will be okay. David was sitting on the stairs with dust all over his trench coat and hair. He had a cigarette in his mouth, he was thinking and been depressive as usual. I guess he took it bad as Star was killed. Sam sniffed the air and a smile came onto his face. He flew out the door and he came back with a surfer dude.

"Guys, this is my mate Shane Powers." Sam said.

"You have a mate already. You jammy shit." Paul said.

Sam laughed. "Jelouse."

"Yea. I guess me and Marko will be surfing together." Paul joked.

"Paul make sure you use your toys first." Marko joked.

They laughed. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't feel anything anymore. I just felt numb. Like I wanted to dig a hole and never come out again.

"Last time you guys fucked, I used a mouse trap on your dicks. So a warning, no fucking when we are about." David joked.

"Yes sir." Paul saluted.

 **Anna Pov**

I could head chatter, it was muffled but I had to listen. Was I back on Earth, was I alive. Then the voices became clear.

"Yea. I guess me and Marko will be surfing together." a voice said.

"Paul make sure you use your toys first." Another voice said.

"Ewwww was they on about fucking each other." I thought.

Then I heard laughter.

"Last time you guys fucked, I used a mouse trap on your dicks. So a warning, no fucking when we are about." Another voice joked.

"Yes sir."

I felt my self been lifted up and pressed to something hard. I felt strong arms wrapped around me and someone pressing their head between my head and shoulders. I felt someone breathing and talking in my scent.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I was a stronger mate. From the moment I saw you, It was love at first sight. Anna, I know it's sounds silly but...I love you." The voice said.

Wow that made my heart break in two. Someone fell in love with me from the first time they saw me. Wow. Lucy and Grand'pa was right, Dwayne is my mate. Did I love him, I don't know. But should I give him a chance, maybe I should. I know I'm not a hunter anymore, but a vampire. Maybe I can work as both.

I tried to open my eyes. My eye lashed fluttered and I felt the person holding me go stiff. I felt his head move and he held my hands tight.

"Anna. Anna can you hear me." The voice said.

"Dwayne come'on. You're greaving man." A voive said.

So it is Dwayne who was holding me.

"Anna. Come'on baby open your eyes." Dwayne whispered.

I listened to his voice. I tried to open them and after a couple attempts I managed to open my eyes. Everything was a blurr.

"Thats it baby. Anna if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Dwayne said.

I squeezed his hand and I felf him squeeze my hand too. I could feel tingles, like sparks.

"Anna. You okay. Sis you okay." Sam voice piped up.

"Sam give Anna time." That was Michaels voice.

"Guys. Shut the fuck up. You giving me a fucking headache." I mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

_Red lips, a sinister tounge_

 _(I'll taste you until I can't)_

 _Our trip had just begun_

 _(I'll fly with you till the end)_

 _Psychedelic poison_

 _(You are in my veins now)_

 _Ans there's no denying_

 _(There's no denying)_

 _As we both burst into flames._

 _(You'll come down)_

 _There's no coming down_

 _(Heigher ground)_

 _Floating over ground_

 _(Out of body)_

 _Out of body_

 _Inner mind_

 _(I'm your slave)_

 _This is what I crave_

 _I'm lost, I'm saved_

 _It's my obsession, possession began_

 _(Physical, psychical, illumination)_

 _Intoxication, fascination sets in_

 _(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_

 _Sexual (hallucination) sexual hallucination._

 _You watch me come undone_

 _(It makes me want you more)_

 _I'm crawling into the unknown_

 _(I'll follow you to the core)_

 _I feel like I'm dying_

 _(I'm right beside you)_

 _You whisper "We're flying"_

 _(There's no denying)_

 _We both converge as one._

 _(Don't come down)_

 _There's no coming down_

 _(Higher ground)_

 _We're floating over ground_

 _(Out of body)_

 _Out of body_

 _Inner mind_

 _(I'm your slave)_

 _This is what I crave_

 _I'm lost, I'm saved_

 _It's my obsession, possession began_

 _(Physical, fascination, illumination)_

 _Intoxication, fascination sets in_

 _(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_

 _Sexual (hallucination) sexual (hallucination)_

 _Sexual hallucination._

 _(I can barely breathe)_

 _I can barely breathe_

 _(I can barely move)_

 _I can barely move_

 _(I can barely) separate (me from) you_

 _This is what I crave_

 _To be your slave._

 _Red lips, sinister tongue._

 _It's my obsession, possession began_

 _(Physical, psychical, illumination)_

 _Intoxication, fascination sets in_

 _(Mystical, sexual, hallucination)_

 _Sexual (hallucination) sexual (hallucination)_

 _Sexual hallucination._

* * *

 **One year Later**

It's been a year that I have became a vampire. At first it took me a while to ajust to things. Like not needing to go to the bathroom, not anymore time of the month period. It was weird that I didn't need to eat human food, everytime I try... I feel sick.

I thought me as been a vampire will never work as my past was been a hunter. At first I was very scared that one of the boys were going to kill me, or I will have to stake on of them. As time flew bye, I got use to the boys.

David teached me how to hold in my vampire side, not to kill any humans near bye. Or I don't vamp out in public. My first kill was a homeless man. He was HIV possitive and he was all over the news about him raping women and young teenagers. I only kill those who deserve it.

I was happy I had the same vampire gift as Marko. Gift with animals. He teached me how to understand them, and I can talk to them threw thoughts. It's amazing what animals think. Me and Marko have pulled jokes on Paul. Like we told some frogs to jump all over him. Anyways Paul got us both back by putting green hair colour in our shampoo bottles.

Then you get Sam. It was weird seeing him with a man. Sam was like me, kill those who deserve it. Me and sam became more close. Sam was gifted with us hearing things. It really fucked up. Shane had the same gift as sam. Weird right. Shane is teaching us how to surf and we met a couple of new dude Erik. He is quite at times, then he opened up and now he is wild like us.

To say about my brother Michael. He killed himself a week after Star was killed. We buried him near the cave near Lucy, Grand'pa and Widow Jhonson. Poor star never had a body to bury, so we put her braclets in. We gop there every week to light candles.

Now me and Dwayne, we are happy as larry. Our relationship is really great. Dwayne marked me as his four months after I was turned. It is strange having a link, I can see into Dwayne's past. His family, friends and how he was turned. Also, I always see who he has killed threw so many years. Also Dwayne can see my past. Am I still a virgin...no. It was weird at first, but amazing at the same time, only shitty thing is...I always be a virgin. Also, I'm going to be a mother of a little girl. We thought it wasn't possiable, but me and Dwayne had a dream that Simon touched my belly. Since that dream, I am pregnant.

So this is how the story of how I was first a hunter, and now a vampire.

 **The End**


End file.
